


Treason

by Daeorus



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang (Avatar)-centric, Canon Compliant, Complete, Gen, Hurt Aang, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Post-War, Undercover Aang, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daeorus/pseuds/Daeorus
Summary: Only a few months after the end of the war, Aang finds himself undercover yet again at the same Fire Nation school.
Relationships: Aang & Other(s), Aang & Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 185
Kudos: 600





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you catch any errors or typos. I am my own proofreader.
> 
> Avatar means the world to me, so it took me ages to build up the courage to write a piece for it. I hope you enjoy and that I did the characters justice.

There was a bounce in his step he wasn’t expecting. Sure, his wig was itchy, and the glue holding it down was annoying, but he didn’t care. He had to make the conscious decision to remain grounded. He wasn’t an airbender, at least not right now. He was just another Fire Nation kid.

He played the story through his mind again, trying to get into character. The first time he had been here he had gone by the name Kuzon but ultimately he’d still been himself. This time around he’d have to act a bit more. He wasn’t too concerned about it though. Suki on the other hand, she had grilled him into the night and even this morning while she was helping him get ready. He had told her not to worry too much, but that only seemed to make her worry more. 

She walked with purpose beside him, her hair up in the classic topknot of the fire nation. He was surprised by just how much she fit into her environment. 

They had sent a letter ahead to the school and were arriving an hour before classes were to start to meet with the headmaster. Aang knew he should be nervous about seeing the man, considering the last time he saw him had been when he came to break up their secret dance party. However, no matter how hard he tried to push down his excitement, it remained. 

The man stood at the school entrance, his grimace growing darker when his eyes fell on Aang. 

“So, the prodigal pupil returns.” There was no mirth in the man’s eyes. 

Suki gave the fire nation bow, fist below open hand, and Aang did the same. 

“I appreciate your leniency in welcoming Kuzon back, headmaster.” Began Suki as she straightened, “I hope the letter as well as the generous donation by Kuzon’s father can help offset the difficulties of reenrolling the boy, as well as begin the process of healing the damages the boy inflicted during his first time as your student.”

Aang tried his best to look sheepish. 

The headmaster merely frowned, “why don’t we step into my office?”

\- - - 

“To say Kuzon was a difficult student would be an understatement.”

Aang hunched in embarrassment as Suki shot him a dark look. Man, she was great at sticking to her role. She was actually kind of intimidating!

“As the letter clarified, Wang is busy in the colonies, having to deal with the possibility of relocation now that the war is over. Combined with their newborn, they felt as though Kuzon would be better served living here with me and returning to school.” She paused as she eyed the headmaster, as if thinking, “my brother spoke highly of you. Said you would be the one to pound some respect into Kuzon and teach him the proper ways of the Fire Nation.”

Aang winced, maybe she was a bit too good at her character. 

The headmaster puffed up at the complement, “I pride myself in accommodating even the most difficult of children.” He eyed Suki, “So you are Kuzon’s aunt?”

Suki modded curtly, “I am June, Wang’s sister and Kuzon’s current guardian.”

The headmaster clicked his tongue as he sat back and examined Aang, “and what about you boy? Your aunt seems to be a respectable woman, but you were nothing but trouble for the two short days you spent with us. Are you going to continue to cause problems young man?”

Aang shook his head, “no sir.”

The headmaster frowned, “forgive me if I do not take you at your word.” He turned his attention back to Suki, “Wang’s generous donation and your presence here today has convinced me to give Kuzon here one final chance. However, after the fiasco with the secret dance party hosted by this boy,” he spat out the word, as if the very thought of Aang was dirty, “we were forced to institute new policies to regain order. One of which I believe Kuzon will benefit immensely from.”

The headmaster stood, “Kuzon here will be assigned a mentor, an older student tutor to help him both with his studies, as well as his behavior.” Aang knew there would likely be complications with their plan, but being paired with someone would definitely make things more difficult. “Our star pupil, Hide, has generously volunteered to be Kuzon’s mentor.” His heart dropped. That would make things much more difficult.

Suki bowed in thanks, “that is very magnanimous of you, Headmaster.”

He smiled and waved away her gesture, obviously flattered, “not at all. It is the least we can do. Despite his disrespect, Kuzon still deserves to be educated.” The man clasped his hands together, “Now, Hide is waiting in the courtyard for you Kuzon. I suggest you meet with him before classes start.”

With a bow, Aang bid farewell to Suki and the headmaster. 

Outside, Aang quickly caught sight of Hide. He stood toward the center. Other students milled about and talked with friends, classes set to begin shortly. 

Aang remembered the older boy from his first time here. He was the resident bully, and had been dating On Ji if he remembered correctly. In the half a year or so since Aang had seen him, he seemed to have grown slightly. He was still a good head taller than Aang, despite he himself having grown a couple inches. 

It was funny, Aang knew he should probably be disappointed about being partnered with the bigger boy, but in all honesty he had surprised even himself by how excited he still was. 

Hide saw Aang and smirked, “well well well,” he called out, “the Headmaster said you were coming back to us, but I didn’t believe him.” He sauntered up to Aang and stopped mere inches from him, staring down his nose at him, “look here Kuzon, I don’t like you. This can either be easy or hard, just depends on what you do.”

Aang shrugged, not the least bit intimidated, “I personally prefer the easy way.”

Hide scowled, “you mocking me, colony trash?”

Aang shook his head, “not at all! Just being honest. I don’t see why we can’t get along, maybe even become friends!” He smiled up to him. 

Hide scoffed and shoved Aang. He let himself be moved and took a few steps back. “you really are stupid, you know that?” Spouted Hide, “you’re as mad as a box of badgerfrogs if you think I’d ever stoop that low. You’re gonna regret coming back here, that’s a promise.” He turned and stormed off, presumably toward his own classroom. 

“Kuzon!?” 

Aang turned to see none other than Shoji, the green-eyed boy he had made fast friends with his last time at the school. The boy’s eyes lit up as Aang turned to face him. 

“It is you!” He chirped, grinning happily, “I thought I’d never see you again! Where did you go? You disappeared after the dance party! We all thought you might’ve got sent to the mines!”

Aang laughed, “it’s good to see you too Shoji. My parents took me back to the colonies, but I’m staying with my aunt now, so I’m back!”

Shoji’s smile was larger than Aang had ever seen on the boy’s face, “this is so awesome! You’re a legend here!” His smile faltered as a thought entered his mind, “but I don’t think Ms. Kwan is going to be happy to see you. Or Hide. On Ji broke up with him after he helped break up the dance.”

Aang grimaced and scratched the back of his head, “yeah, he didn’t seem all that happy to see me. He’s my student mentor.”

Shoji winced, “I’m sorry Kuzon.”

Aang shook his head, “don’t worry about it! I’m just happy to be back!”

Shoji smiled, “you’re weird, you know that right?”

\- - -

The class stared dumbfounded as Kuzon bowed to Ms. Kwan. 

“Class,” she began, obvious distain in her voice, “you remember Kuzon, the mannerless colony slob.” Aang caught the gaze of On Ji. Her face held a restrained smile as she actively looked everywhere other than Aang’s eyes. 

Ms. Kwan frowned, noticing Aang’s eyes flit to the class, “I let you wear that headband of yours before, but perhaps a little humility would help teach you respect?”

Aang and Suki has prepared for this, but he still had to act it up. “Please Ms. Kwan, don’t make me take it off.” He made sure to really plead. 

Her features remained unchanged, “you are not one to benefit from leniency. Take it off and wear it like the other students.”

Slowly, acting up the shame of the whole situation, Aang untied his headband and hung his head. 

There was a gasp from the class. 

On his forehead was a large, pink burn scar, situated perfectly to cover his arrow and sweep across the length of his brow. He hung his head, “please, can I put it back on now?”

Suki had insisted on constructing a scar for him, despite Aang insisting that the headband had been enough last time. It had taken almost an hour for her to paint it onto him, using a combination of makeups, thin fabric, and even sand to give it a rough and scar-like texture. She insisted that the oil paints wouldn’t rub or wash off, even under his headband, and it appeared she had been right. Aang supposed Suki probably knew more about makeup than anyone else he knew. 

For the first time, Aang saw a moment of sympathy cross Ms. Kwan’s face, but it was gone in a moment, “take your seat Kuzon.”

Keeping up his act, Aang trudged to his seat and sat, making himself small. He wanted to say hi to his friends, smile and hug them and ask all about how they’d been, but he knew better than to do that. He was here for a reason. He needed to keep up the character of Kuzon, and that character just had his greatest shame revealed to his classmates. 

He recited the Fire Nation oath along with the other students, making sure to keep his eyes down. Zuko had drilled it into him. Once class began properly, he kept his head low and answered none of Ms. Kwan’s questions. 

By the end of the class, Aang had noticeably made his friends worry. He felt bad about that, but at the same time it meant that his act was convincing. He told himself that it was worth it to keep his cover here. To protect Zuko. 

“Kuzon, May I speak to you for a moment?” 

Ms. Kwan called him aside as she dismissed the class. As the other students slowly filed out of the room, he stood by his desk, waiting for her to say whatever she had planned. 

Once they were alone, she clicked her tongue, “I hope today has pounded some humility into you, Kuzon.”

He nodded, “yes Ma’am.”

She studied him for a moment, “you may put your headband back on.”

He wasn’t expecting that, and hesitated for a moment, “what?”

Her face softened ever so slightly, “humiliation is a good teacher, but so is respect. I believe you have learned your lesson, have you not?”

He nodded as he quickly undid the fabric from around his waist. 

“You are free to wear your headband from now on, but know that while I give you this respect, I expect you to give both myself and this institution respect in return. Have I made myself clear?”

Aang finished tying the headband back around his head and bowed, open palm over fist. 

She seemed pleased with this. “Be on your way Kuzon, don’t be late to your music class.”

On Ji and Shoji were waiting for him outside. Shoji seemed a bit awkward, while On Ji has a look of concern plastered across her face. When they saw him, the both give forced smiles. 

“It’s so nice to see you again, Kuzon.” It was On Ji. 

Shoji scratched the back of his head as he seemed to shrink somewhat into his uniform, “you okay Kuzon? We’ve never seen you so... not happy.”

On Ji gave a soft smile, “it’s nice that she let you put your sash back around your head.”

“Not that your scar is all that bad!” Blurted Shoji, as if afraid that Aang might get the wrong impression from On Ji’s comment. 

“N-no! I didn’t mean it like that!”

Aang couldn’t help but laugh. It was sweet, really. They were worried about him. 

The two looked at him confused for a moment before smiling, their stress washing away. 

“Thanks guys,” he said with a soft smile. 

\- - -

The three of them walked out into the schoolyard together. 

The rest of the day had been relatively uneventful. Apart from the occasional snide comment from his teachers, the day had ultimately been a breath of fresh air for Aang. 

There was something truly special about pretending to be Kuzon. Sure, he wasn’t much like the real Kuzon, but for Aang his normal Fire Nation colony kid act was thrilling in its normalcy. It had been over a year, technically over one hundred, since Aang had felt like just a normal kid. Back before he knew he was the Avatar. 

He had come back to school to help Zuko. To keep him safe. Though in all honesty, Aang had done it just as much for himself. Strangely enough, the two days he had been here nearly half a year ago had been some of his favorite, despite Hide actively trying to pick a fight and his near constant conflicts with his instructors. For the first time since waking up in that iceberg, his problems had felt blissfully small. 

Being bullied was so normal. Getting called to the headmaster’s office and lectured was a terrifying experience for Kuzon, the 12 year old Fire Nation colony kid, but a welcome relief for Aang, the 12 year old savior of the world. Sure, he was 13 now and the war was over, but his work had only just begun. 

In a way, it had been easier when there was a clear enemy. Fire Lord Ozai was bad. There was no question about it. Aang knew he had to defeat him and end the war. Now that the conflict was officially over, the next step was so much harder to see. 

The Earth Kingdom rightfully wanted it’s land back from the Fire Nation, but at the same time there were whole settlements that had been around for nearly one hundred years at this point, and didn’t they deserve to stay in the only place they knew as home?

It was overwhelming and stressful and way too much to place on the shoulders of a young boy and his friends. Nevertheless, the universe had deemed them the ones to find the solution. 

It felt great to be small again. To be Kuzon. To worry about his grades and his bully and his teachers who didn’t like him. It was calming in its simplicity. 

“So, um,” Shoji began nervously, “you don’t have to say if you don’t want to, but how did you get your scar?”

He could tell that Shoji had been wanting to ask that all day, and he had a feeling On Ji was wondering the same but had a bit more restraint. 

He smiled, “it’s from a training accident a few years back.” Suki had suggested using that excuse, “my flames got a little out of control.”

Shoji looked at him dumbfounded, “wait, you’re a firebender!?”

Aang shrugged, a little confused by Shoji’s reaction, “yeah, why? Did you think I wasn’t a bender or something?”

On Ji laughed, “Shoji here had this crazy theory that you were actually an earthbender. He said he saw you earthbend up a big wall when you were running away at the dance party.”

Aang’s heart skipped a beat.

“No!” Said Shoji defensively, “I said I saw someone earthbend up a wall. I never said I saw Kuzon do it!”

On Ji rolled her eyes playfully, “okay, so you just assumed Kuzon was the earthbender.” She laughed again, “you do realize you look more like an earthbender than he does, right? I mean, you’re the one with green eyes.”

Shoji’s cheeks flushed red as he stammered for a response. 

“I promise you guys,” chuckled Aang as he produced a small flame in his palm, “I’m definitely a firebender.”

“What’s this?” Echoed a voice from across the courtyard, “is little Kuzon playing with fire?”

Aang quickly dismissed the flame as Hide stormed up to him. 

“I hear your ugly little forehead was on display for your whole class today.“ he jabbed a finger hard into the center of Aang’s arrow, “are you really so bad at bending that you burned yourself with your own flame?”

On Ji pushed herself between Aang and Hide defensively, “leave him alone Hide.”

The older boy scowled, “why are you defending him?”

“Kuzon’s my friend.” Her answer was so certain, so matter of fact. It made Aang feel both happy and deceitful. He wondered if she’d still be friends with him if she knew who he really was. He quickly shook the thought from his mind. Of course she would be. 

Hide pulled his face into a mock gasp. “Oh no! He’s your friend? This little guy who you’ve only known for like, two days is your friend?”

She set her jaw, “yes.”

“L-leave us alone Hide.” It was Shoji this time, “go mess with some first years or something.”

Aang was surprised to hear Shoji stand up to the older boy. If he remembered correctly, Shoji had been terrified of Hide. 

“I’ll have you know,” he began, placing a hand on his chest importantly, “I’m Kuzon’s mentor. If anything, you two should leave us alone.”

They looked at Aang wearily. He just smiled, “don’t worry guys, we’ll hang out more tomorrow.”

Taking the hint, the two tentatively stepped back. 

“Meet up before class?” Asked On Ji. 

“Definitely!” Beamed Aang. 

The two slowly trudged away, watching Aang over their shoulders until they were outside the courtyard. 

As soon as the two were out of sight, Hide grabbed the front of Aang’s shirt and yanked him closer. Aang had decided not to side-step the grab. Maybe things would be better if Hide got it all out of his system. 

He shoved Aang, and he let himself stumble back and fall on his butt, making a conscious effort not to catch himself. 

Hide loomed over him. 

“It’s because of you that On Ji broke up with me, you know that that?” Hide looked furious, “dumb colony trash like you. She chose you and your movements over me.”

Aang looked up at him and noticed something in his eyes. “I didn’t mean to break you guys up, honest. I was just being nice to my friend.”

Aang tried to get to his feet, but Hide shoved him over again with his foot. “You get up when I say you can get up.”

“I’m willing to be your friend too, Hide.”

He scoffed, “as if I’d ever stoop that low.” He turned to leave, “come on. The Headmaster said I’m supposed to walk you home, and I’ve got better things to do than babysit you.”

The two walked in silence, Aang making his way toward the house Zuko had found for he and Suki. 

After about five minutes of silence, Aang could hardly take it anymore. However, as he opened his mouth to speak, it was Hide who ultimately broke the silence. 

“You really didn’t have a thing for her?” His voice was soft. Not at all the forceful bravado he was used to hearing. 

It took Aang a moment to realize what Hide was talking about. The older boy was refusing to look Aang’s way. 

“On Ji? No. I’ve kinda been into somebody else for over a year now anyway.”

“Oh.” That was all he said before falling silent for a few moments. “Why did you flirt with her and stuff then? Teach her movements and all that?”

Aang shrugged, “I danced in music class and she asked about it. Both her and Shoji seemed so surprised. It’s why I held that secret dance party. The Fire Nation isn’t supposed to be like that.”

Hide rolled his eyes, “like you would know.”

“And you do?” Aang knew he shouldn’t continue the argument, but he couldn’t help himself. 

“Look, unlike you, my family’s actually important. My dad’s a general, just like his dad was and like I will be one day. I’m not just some colony trash who can dance around all day without a care.”

“You do realize the war’s over, right?”

Hide scoffed, “why, because the Avatar took down the Fire Lord and now a war criminal sits on the throne?”

“Fire Lord Zuko is a good man.”

“Fire Lord Zuko is a fool if he thinks the Fire Nation will bow to him, even though he doesn’t have the guts to fight.”

Aang could feel his anger bubbling up inside him, despite his best efforts to keep it down. He made the conscious effort to keep his anger from his voice. 

“It takes courage and wisdom to avoid violence.”

“Ah yes. Courage. And I suppose you’re going to say it takes courage to dance? Or courage to walk down the street?”

“For some, yeah. It does.”

Hide sneered, “you’re so idealistic it’s honestly sad. Real life’s not like your little dreams of dancing and friendship. You do what you have to do and you keep yourself at the top.” He produced a ball of flame in his hand, “Those that aren’t strong enough to stand with you are nothing but kindling for your flames.” With a squeeze of his fist, the flame went out. 

Aang felt his anger flow out of him, replaced only with sadness. Hide was a product of his upbringing. A product of the war. “That’s a sad way to live.”

“It’s the only way.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot thank you all enough for all the comments! I’ve never had such great feedback for something I’ve written and it’s genuinely felt amazing.
> 
> Without further delay, here’s chapter two. Again, let me know if you catch any typos or mistakes.

Suki had been surprised by Aang many times. At first, she was surprised that the goofy kid who went swimming with the Giant Elephant Koi was none other than the Avatar, the perfect manifestation of man’s connection with both the elements and the spirits. Then she was surprised that that same goofy boy was brave enough to face the Unagi and use it to save her people. Next was his resolve at the Serpant’s Pass and his thinly veiled pain at losing Appa. Then there was his battle with Fire Lord Ozai, where she saw him again as the Avatar, a divine force of nature and agent of balance. 

This time was different. For the first time since she had known him, he seemed to really and truly be relaxing. 

It sounded weird when she said it to herself. She had seen him relax of course. They had played on the beach at Ember Island numerous times back when they were staying there, and she’d definitely seen him relax into his yoga and meditation. But this was something else entirely. 

There were little things, like the way he seemed to carry less tension between his shoulders when he returned from his second day at school. Or how strangely excited he was to do homework. 

Even Hide, the bully who seemed to make it his goal in life to harass Aang, didn’t seem to get his spirits down for long. She’d be lying if she said that the older boy didn’t have an affect on Aang, but it quickly vanished as he began recounting his day in earnest to Suki. Granted, he seemed to affect Aang more and more as the days went by, but even then it was only temporary. 

It was on the third day that she realized what exactly had changed. Aang was, for perhaps the first time since she knew him, getting to be normal. The sheer abandon in his voice as he talked about lunchroom dynamics or the way that Ms. Kwan was irritated each time Aang wrote something in an outdated style was infectious. She found herself seeing Aang for the first time for what he truly was. A 13 year old boy. 

It made her furious. 

He had been forced to face so much that she had genuinely forgotten he was a child. Sure, he was goofy and arguably just as much of a handful as her boyfriend, but he was also wise and powerful and the Avatar. She had seen him train and struggle, and carry a weight on his shoulders for as long as she knew him. Briefly after defeating Ozai it seemed to have lifted, but recently it had settled back into place with renewed force. 

By seeing him now, so enthralled by normalcy, she felt a strange anger and protectiveness. Why did the universe say that this gentle soul shouldn’t be allowed the childhood and happiness he deserved? 

She didn’t know much about the Air Nomads, but she knew that Aang missed them quietly and painfully. And privately. She tried to wrap her mind around all that he had lost, but she had a feeling that she would never quite be able to understand just how heartbreaking being the sole survivor of a genocide must be. His normal life was gone, quite literally lost to time with not even a familiar face to remind him of happier days. 

It was strange. As he got happier, she got sadder. 

“Suki, are you doing alright?” 

The question came that evening, after his third day in school. 

She had been lost in thought and had zoned out during one of his stories regarding Shoji. Apparently he had noticed. 

“I’m sorry Aang. I’m interested, I promise. I’m just tired.” She smiled at him softly. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to ramble.”

“No!” She quickly backpedalled, “it’s not that at all! I love hearing about your day!”

He looked at her with his big, knowing eyes. She let out a sigh. 

“I guess...” she didn’t quite know how to put her thoughts into words, “I wish you had gotten more of this.”

He raised an eyebrow in confusion. “More of what?”

She gestured at his outfit, then his homework, then everything, “all of this I guess. You just seem so happy. It’s... nice.”

He still looked at her a little confused, “I mean yeah, it’s fun. Getting to pretend to be normal is nice, but I still wish I didn’t have to be someone else.”

She nodded, “well, Zuko will be here in a few days. After that there’ll be no reason to keep your identity a secret!”

He nodded. She had meant it as a good thing, but she couldn’t help but think he looked a little downcast, “I haven’t found out anything about that yet, by the way.”

She laughed softly, “you’re not supposed to, silly. You’re just here in case the assassin tries anything. If you traveled out in the open with Zuko, then you can be sure the assassin would wait to strike. With you posing as a regular school kid, then we should be able to get the jump on them.”

“I still don’t like Zuko using himself as bait.”

Suki nodded, “I agree, but it’s also our best chance of catching this killer. They’ve already killed four of Zuko’s staunchest supporters. The longer this goes on, the closer we get to a full-fledged civil war.”

She could practically see the weight of responsibility settle itself back on his shoulders. 

“I’m not going to let them hurt Zuko.”

She nodded, “I know. That’s why we’re both here.”

He let out a sigh, “I still wish the others could be here. I miss Katara.”

She rolled her eyes, “oh, you mean you miss kissing and calling each other pet names constantly?”

Aang’s face flushed, “it’s not constant!”

She gave him a deadpan look, to which his cheeks only grew redder. “We’re not as bad as you and Sokka!”

She rolled her eyes, “keep telling yourself that.”

\- - -

Ms. Kwan clicked her tongue. 

“Now class, can anyone tell me why Fire Lord Zuko will be visiting our town tomorrow?”

Aang watched as On Ji raised her hand. 

Ms. Kwan nodded at her. 

“It’s a celebration of victory, right? Of him becoming the new Fire Lord?”

Ms. Kwan pursed her lips, “you are partially correct. Before the war began, it was customary for each new Fire Lord to tour the nation shortly after his coronation. This practice ended with Fire Lord Azulon, who believed that leaving the capital city created an unnecessary weakness our enemies could exploit.”

“So,” began On Ji again, “it’s less about celebrating victory, and more like a promise?”

Ms. Kwan smiled, “yes On Ji, very astute. But a promise of what?”

Aang practically saw the gears turning in the girl’s mind. “A promise of a return to peace and tradition? It ended because of the war, so starting it again is kind of a way of acknowledging that the war is over, right?”

Ms. Kwan nodded, “exactly. Which is why I expect you all to be on your absolute best behavior during his parade,” she made it a point to look at Aang, “we must show the new Fire Lord our respect and loyalty.”

He and Zuko had both agreed that his tour of the Fire Nation was important. What Aang didn’t like was Zuko actively putting himself in harm’s way. 

Over the last month, a series of strange accidents had befallen four of the more influential supporters of Zuko within the military. While the end of the war had been a relief for many throughout the Fire Nation, there were those who stood opposed to the idea after seemingly coming so close to complete victory. Made up of mostly career soldiers and war profiteers, they remained a small yet firm opposition to Zuko’s peace. 

With the death of some of his supporters, the opposition’s position only grew stronger. They went so far as to use the deaths as rallying points against the Earth Kingdom by blaming their agents for the killings. 

It was nonsense of course. The deaths had each involved explosives, a technique more in line with Fire Nation assassinations than those of the Earth Kingdom. Both Aang and Zuko agreed that the opposition was most likely behind the attacks, or at the very least some of the opposition members. 

All four assassinations had occurred in the westernmost islands of the archipelago, closest to the Earth Kingdom. It was because of this that Zuko had decided to start his national tour in the same region. 

He and Aang had gotten into an argument about it. Zuko felt as though the best opportunity to find and stop the assassin or assassins was to draw them out. They were obviously opposed to his political agenda, so why wouldn’t he be one of their biggest targets? During his tour he would be out in the open and vulnerable, far more so than when he remained in the capital. Plus, if he was traveling alone and without the Avatar or much of an honor guard, perhaps the killers would strike?

Aang hated the idea. It seemed as though Zuko had only just recovered from his duel with Azula, and now he was recklessly endangering himself when Aang could’ve just gone and investigated on his own! Zuko refused to let Aang go by himself however, as both Sokka and Katara were busy at the South Pole with their father returning home, Toph was in Ba Sing Se with Iroh helping the Earth King reclaim his power and rebuild, and Zuko was obviously unable to go with him. 

Part of Aang had felt a little insulted, as if Zuko thought he wouldn’t be able to handle the situation on his own. Though in all honesty, Aang realized Zuko was just worried about him the same way that he was worried about Zuko. 

They had ultimately come to a compromise. Aang would go to the islands a week or so early and go undercover at the fire nation school he went to back when he was in hiding. He already had a history in the town, and so his character would be that much more believable. Suki had volunteered to accompany him, even before Sokka had asked her to. Aang doubted Zuko would’ve let him be involved if Suki hadn’t offered to have his back. Granted, Aang was going to get involved regardless of if Zuko let him, but he had a feeling his friend knew that too. 

With the new plan, Zuko would still be able to act as bait, but he would have not only the Avatar at his side if things got rough, but also a Kyoshi Warrior. All in all, it seemed like the best course of action. 

Plus it meant Aang got to be Kuzon again. 

He would be lying if he said that he would’ve been able to pass as Kuzon on his own. Zuko had given the school a hefty donation under the name of Wang Fire, and Suki pretending to be his aunt had really helped nail the performance. Suki had also thought of little things here and there, such as the makeup to build a scar for Aang in case they made him remove his headband. Without her, his cover would’ve been blown on day one. 

Plus he liked the excuse to enjoy Suki’s company. Everyone else he got to know and spend time one-on-one with through his training, but Suki wasn’t one of his bending masters. Plus she wasn’t like Sokka, who had been traveling with Aang since day one. It was nice to finally get to spend time with just her. 

“Kuzon,” Ms. Kwan’s voice snapped him back to the present, “what do you think?”

He stared at her blankly for a moment. He had definitely zoned out and missed something. And she had noticed. 

“Um...” he smiled sheepishly, “can you repeat the question?”

The class laughed as she glared daggers at him. 

“If you would care to join us, we were discussing the fate of the colonies, something I would have expected you to be more invested in. However, I suppose I was mistaken to assume your interests lay anywhere beyond making a fool of yourself.” She glowered down at him, “so tell my Kuzon, what do you think of the Harmony Restoration Movement?”

Great. Even as Kuzon he couldn’t escape weighing in on world events. “I think it’s the best solution. Sure, I grew up in the colonies, but it technically belongs to the Earth Kingdom, right?”

Ms. Kwan tilted her head, “not the response I was expecting, but nevertheless useful for further discussion.” She turned her attention to On Ji, “tell me, Kuzon says the land belongs to the Earth Kingdom, yet he and his family live there. Why is the land not theirs?”

On Ji looked at their teacher confused, “I’m not sure I understand.”

Ms. Kwan smiled, as if relishing the opportunity to elaborate. “Some of the colonies have existed for nearly the entirety of the war. If someone’s family has lived on the land for one hundred years, should they be forced to move?”

Shoji raised his hand, “so, is the Harmony Restoration Movement a bad thing?”

Aang didn’t like where this was going, which was why he was even more surprised by Ms. Kwan’s response. 

“By no means is the Harmony Restoration Movement bad, but neither is it entirely good. As with most global events, there is rarely a single perfect solution. The true question you should be asking Shoji, is not if the movement is bad, but if its benefits outweigh its drawbacks.” She gestured at Aang. “Despite the Harmony Restoration Movement separating Kuzon from his place of birth, he still believes the benefits outweigh the drawbacks, am I correct?”

Aang nodded, “absolutely.”

Ms. Kwan smiled at him, happy at his participation, “and why do you believe this so absolutely?”

“Because we hurt the balance of the four nations. We need to do our part to restore harmony. The first step in making amends is helping the Earth Kingdom recover.”

Ms. Kwan nodded, “the Avatar has historically been an agent of peace and a force of good for the world. When we as a nation find ourselves the enemies of the Avatar, perhaps it is time to stop and reevaluate.”

Aang could hardly process what he was hearing. 

“Reevaluate with knowledge and wisdom however, as even the Avatar is human and not beyond making mistakes.”

Shoji seemed small in his uniform, shrinking down. Ms. Kwan turned to him, “have I made you uncomfortable Shoji?”

He jumped as he was called out, “n-no! I-um, its just that... isn’t talking like that... treasonous?” His face flushed red, “not that I’m calling you treasonous! I know you’re not! It’s just... dangerous, right?”

Ms. Kwan set her jaw firmly, “perhaps under Fire Lord Ozai it could be perceived as such a slight against our nation, but I truly love this country. I have been a teacher for nearly forty years. I have done my duty and supported my nation with every breath.” Aang wasn’t sure if he had ever seen her so genuinely passionate, “I encourage you all to ask questions and think critically because in doing so, you are able to lead our people down a path toward a better tomorrow. You are the future of the Fire Nation. We are a people of progress, and I find nothing more patriotic than encouraging growth.”

\- - -

Aang felt the heat and instinctively sidestepped as the burst of flame lashed out at where he‘d been standing. 

“What’s the matter, traitor? Afraid you’ll get burned again?”

Aang had no clue what had gotten Hide so riled up, but he looked like he was wanting to pound Aang’s face in. 

On Ji glared at her ex, “what’s your problem Hide!?”

The older boy gawked at her, “my problem? Mine!? He’s the one who’s disloyal. He’s the one that doesn’t deserve to be Fire Nation!”

Aang put his hands up, trying to ease Hide down, “let’s just breathe for a secon-“

With a snarl, Hide shot a fire fist at his head. 

With practiced ease, Aang took control of the blast and directed it safely to his side. It dissipated before it could reach any of the gathering crowd of students.

“Don’t tell me to breathe!”

Aang kept his hands up, showing he wasn’t intending to fight, but making sure to stay prepared in case Hide sent another blast of bending his way. “Hide, please! Why can’t we just talk this through?”

A voice called out across the gathering group, high and forceful, “what is the meaning of this!?”

Ms. Kwan pushed her way through the crowd and assessed the scene before her. 

“Hide attacked Kuzon!” On Ji spoke before anyone else had the chance, glaring daggers at Hide. 

Ms. Kwan clicked her tongue, “care to explain, Hide?”

Hide glared at the teacher, “you’re just as bad as him! If Ozai were still Fire Lord, both of you would be guilty of treason!”

Realization dawned for both Aang and Ms. Kwan. 

“You are angry over my discussion with the second-years earlier today?” Ms. Kwan’s voice had a measured quality to it, “I don’t know what you may have heard, but I suggest you stop this foolishness at once.”

“You weren’t even there Hide,” this time it was Shoji speaking up, his voice quivering slightly, “you don’t know what happened.”

Whatever calm he may have had snapped, and he rushed Aang.

Reacting instinctively, but being careful to avoid bending, he ducked under Hide’s reckless charge at the last moment, causing the older boy to crash to the ground. Aang was surprised the same move had worked a second time on him. 

“Enough!” Ms. Kwan’s voice rang out across the courtyard, and everyone fell silent. “I expected better from you Hide. You have disgraced not only yourself, but this institution.”

The headmaster appeared beside her, “what is going on here?” He took a moment to assess the situation before his eyes fell on Aang. He could have sworn he saw a vein bulge on the man’s temple, “how dare you pick a fight yet again Kuzon! Now I see you were undeserving of a second chance.”

Ms. Kwan shook her head, “Kuzon is not at fault here, Headmaster. Although, I realize that may be hard to believe.”

Aang looked at her dumbfounded. 

“I led the second-years in a rather... complex discussion during class today. Apparently Hide here felt the need to lash out at both Kuzon and myself over what was said, despite not being in the room at the time.” She frowned at Hide, “I expected more restraint from our star pupil.”

The headmaster frowned heavily, “Hide, is this true?”

Hide’s eyes went wide, “they said treasonous things! They don’t deserve the right to call themselves Fire Nation! They undermined our nation’s honor!”

This seemed to strike a nerve in Ms. Kwan, “undermine our nation’s honor!?” Aang didn’t think he had ever seen her so livid. It made him happy that it wasn’t directed his way for once, “You are the one who attacked the honor of both Kuzon and myself! You should be ashamed of your behavior young man!”

The headmaster hung his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose as the thought, “Hide, those are serious accusations. You have proven to be a true asset to both this school and the faculty in the past, and yet I find it difficult to forgive you.” He looked at Aang, “we all know that Kuzon has had his difficulties following our educational structure, and had you just challenged his honor alone I might have let this slide due to your previous actions.” He took a deep sigh, “However, I will not allow any of my students to assault the honor of my faculty. Ms. Kwan has been teaching here for longer than you have been alive. She not only taught you, but your brother and even your father before you.” He shook his head, “all that has been proven today, is that it is your honor that is lacking.” 

Hide looked like he was about to cry. He had yet to pick himself up off the ground. “headmaster, please-“

He was cut off with a raise of the headmaster’s hand, “had you treated me in such a way, I would have not only sent you to the mines, but challenged you to an Agni Kai to teach you a lesson and restore my honor you thought to challenge. However,” he turned his attention to Ms. Kwan, “As neither Ms. Kwan nor Kuzon are firebenders-“

“Kuzon’s a firebender!”

Aang mentally facepalmed. Of all the times for Shoji to find the confidence to speak up, it had to be now.

The headmaster’s brow raised, “is he now?” He turned his attention fully to Kuzon, “do you challenge Hide to an Agni Kai to defend your honor?”

Aang frantically shook his head, “n-no! It’s fine! It was just a misunderstanding!”

The headmaster shook his head, as if disappointed, “you are lucky that Kuzon is so... unconventional, Hide. However,” he looked back at Ms. Kwan, “now that one of you two is a firebender, you also have the right to challenge Hide, with Kuzon as your champion of course.”

Aang’s heart caught in his chest. This was bad. This was really really bad. He was supposed to lay low! He couldn’t do that if he was fighting an Agni Kai! Plus he was pretty sure those were fought shirtless. He knew for a fact that he and Suki definitely didn’t have enough makeup to cover all his tattoos. 

Ms. Kwan’s eyes narrowed, “oh, I most certainly challenge you, Hide. Never in all my years of teaching have I been so disrespected by a student. You will learn humility. However, I do not wish for you to be sent to the mines, as the headmaster suggested. You are foolish and disrespectful, but that is only further evidence that you need a proper education.”

The headmaster looked at Hide, “be grateful that Ms. Kwan decided your fate and not me,” he shook his head, “I am so very disappointed in you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed chapter two! Please comment with your thoughts or what not, it really helps me motivate to see that people are excited about what I’m writing.
> 
> The next chapter will take a bit more time to post as I’m still in the process of writing it, but it should be up within the week if all goes to plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Ms. Kwan stared at him dumbfounded, “what do mean what is an Agni Kai!?” Aang could swear her eyes were bulging, “now is not the time for tasteless humor young man!”

Aang held his hands up defensively, “I mean it!” He scratched the back of his head nervously, “I really don’t know! I mean, I know it’s a firebending fight, but I don’t really know much more than that.”

Ms. Kwan rubbed the bridge of her nose, Aang had a feeling he was quite literally giving her a headache. “An Agni Kai is a duel of flames to settle a conflict in honor or a major dispute. Even if they aren’t as common in the colonies, you should know all this Kuzon!”

Aang smiled sheepishly, “pretend you’re talking to someone who doesn’t know anything about them.”

She glared at him, “apparently I don’t need to pretend on that front.” She sighed deeply before standing up from her desk to face Aang directly. “An Agni Kai is typically fought at sunset, as ours will be. Each participant will fight bare chested and barefoot, with a ceremonial sash draped across their shoulders. 

“You and Hide will begin facing away from each other, and when the gong sounds you both will turn around to face one another and shed your shoulder garments. From there, you two will fight. In most cases, an Agni Kai is only over once one participant has burned the other.”

Aang visibly blanched. 

“However,” continued Ms. Kwan before he could interrupt, “as we are an institution of learning and you two are but children, you will also be deemed victorious if your combatant verbally surrenders. Normally, the victor would have to accept the surrender, but the school will deem any surrender as automatically accepted.

“I should warn you though, if you surrender to Hide but he decides not to accept it, there is little we can to to stop him from burning you and claiming his victory in the traditional sense despite our stance.”

“But, isn’t it dishonorable to strike a foe who’s already surrendered?” Aang asked incredulously. 

Ms. Kwan clicked her tongue, “under the old Fire Lord, sparing an opponent from a burn was seen as a sign of weakness, and could in fact undermine ones victory. The same was not true for youth Agni Kai challenges, but as we both know Hide may not wish to spare you considering his dislike for you.”

Aang was borderline panicking, “this is so messed up! Why do I have to fight him?”

A soft smile crossed Ms. Kwan’s face as she stepped forward and placed a hand on Aang’s shoulder. “Kuzon, just breathe for a moment.”

Aang tried to center himself. This was bad. This was really bad. There was no way he’d be able to keep his cover! Not to mention how just plain cruel the whole thing sounded. 

“I know you’re frightened, but I assure you that I would not have had you fight against Hide if I did not believe that you could win, and do so with restraint and respect.”

Aang was surprised by that statement, “why do you say that? I thought you didn’t like me?”

She chuckled slightly, “oh I find you quite irritating, but that does not mean that I do not like you. You are foolish and disrespectful, and absolutely oblivious to the customs of the mainland. However, you are also kind, smart, and friendly. You helped many of my students gain confidence. Your friend Shoji, for example. You are a troublemaker through and through, but also undoubtedly a good person.”

There was something strangely powerful about receiving such a complement from her. Maybe it was because she didn’t know who he was? It was the first time in so long that someone had thought that he himself was a good person! Someone who didn’t know he was the Avatar! He always found it a little hard to tell if people actually liked him, or just the idea of him. He never knew if they thought he was a good person, or just assumed because he was the all-powerful Avatar. He tried not to think about it too much, but in the immediate her complement struck home harder than he had expected. 

He struggled to respond. It felt as if his brain had stopped working. He opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again to speak, only to close it once more. 

Ms. Kwan actually laughed, “my my, have I actually managed to make my most talkative pupil struggle to find his words?” Her smile relaxed as she continued to speak, “but in all seriousness, Hide is no firebending master, but he is still a skilled bender for someone his age. However, I have a feeling you are even more talented.”

He managed to squeak out a response. “Why?”

She removed her hand from his shoulder. “When he confronted you in the courtyard, you never once sent fire back at him. No, instead you quite literally took control of his flame and redirected it harmlessly to the side. I may not be a bender, but I understand the level of confidence and prowess it takes to control flame produced by another. Not to mention you effortlessly sidestepped his punch and redirected his attack into an off balance movement that sent him to the floor. You are quite the skilled fighter, are you not?”

Aang scratched the back of his head awkwardly, “you give me too much credit.”

She shook her head, “perhaps you do not give yourself enough.”

“I still don’t feel comfortable with this.”

Her face grew stern again, the tenderness she had shown him vanishing and the old Ms. Kwan returning, “well I suggest you grow comfortable with it before sunset, because you are not getting out of this. You are defending both your honor and my own. I will not have you tarnish our reputations.”

Aang looked down. He had one last hope to possibly protect his cover, even though it seemed like he’d have to face Hide no matter what. “Can I at least keep my shirt on?”

This took her back, “pardon me?”

“I, um, have a scar on my back. Like the one on my forehead.” It wasn’t a complete lie. 

Ms. Kwan looked at him with sympathy, “I am sorry Kuzon, but you will have to take both your shirt and your headband off for the duel. I understand that your scars may be embarrassing, but perhaps you can take inspiration from our new Fire Lord?” She smiled, “As a prince, Fire Lord Zuko was burned on his face, did you know that? One whole side of his face is scarred. However, he rules with confidence despite it. Maybe this duel, as well as seeing him tomorrow, will be just what you need to help you move past this insecurity.”

He hung his head, “fine.”

He moved to leave, but stopped right before the door, “Ms. Kwan?”

“Yes Kuzon?”

“Thank you.”

She raised an eyebrow in question. 

“For calling me a good person. Thank you.”

She smiled, “Do not think I will go easier on you because of all of this. You are still a mannerless colony slob.”

He bowed to her with a smile on his face, purposefully doing the Earth Kingdom hands as opposed to the Fire Nation ones. 

She grit her teeth, “very funny young man. Now run along and get yourself ready. I have no doubt On Ji and Shoji are waiting for you.” She frowned at him, “and I don’t want to see you use that bow again. Do it correctly or not at all.”

\- - -

Ms. Kwan was right. the two practically tackled him as he stepped out of the classroom. 

“Kuzon!” Called On Ji as she and Shoji scampered up to him, “what did Ms. Kwan say? Are you actually going to fight Hide?” Her eyes were practically as big as Shoji’s!

Aang nodded somberly, “I tried to talk her out of it, but she wouldn’t budge.”

“Of course she wouldn’t! Hide attacked her honor! Well, and yours!” Shoji laughed awkwardly, “but he does that all the time, so I guess that’s not that new.”

Aang walked with them out into the courtyard, “apparently we’re gonna be fighting here at sunset.”

“That’s in what, three hours or so?”

Aang nodded, “I need to go home and talk to June.” He was not looking forward to filling Suki in on what happened, “She’s gonna he so mad at me.”

“We’ll come with you, right Shoji?” On Ji elbowed him in the side. The boy yelped and rubbed his ribs, despite the hit being light.

“O-of course!” 

Aang laughed as they walked out of the school gate, “you guys really don’t have to.” He didn’t want to have to worry about blowing his cover with them as well, “it’ll probably go over better if I tell her alone.”

“We’ll at least walk you home then.”

Over the past few days, if there was one thing he learned about On Ji it was that she wasn’t going to change her mind once she had it set on something. He figured he mine as well let them accompany him. After all, he didn’t really want to be alone right now. 

Even with how good things went over with Ms. Kwan, all things considered, he was still in a lousy mood. He hated everything about Agni Kais. They went against pretty much everything he stood for! They were just excuses to use senseless violence where words could suffice, plus the idea of needing to burn your opponent to claim the win!? It was barbaric! At least the school would recognize his victory without him having to hurt Hide. 

He knew he’d win if it was a normal fight, and even with just firebending he was pretty sure he could take Hide. At the same time however, part of him couldn’t stop worrying. He’d gotten so used to using all four elements that he knew he’d have to focus more on not bending anything but fire. Fire was his weakest one too, and while that didn’t mean much considering that he was nothing short of a bending prodigy, even without being the Avatar, it still planted a seed of doubt. How did just his firebending stack up to someone else around his age?

He didn’t do much talking on the way back to Suki, and instead just tried to focus in on his friends. He found their company relaxing, and wished that they could properly meet his other companions. Toph would eat Shoji alive, but On Ji and Katara would probably get along for sure! They were a lot alike, in some ways. They both stood firm to their beliefs, and Aang would be lying if he said On Ji wasn’t pretty. 

He stopped walking, “On Ji, did you always wear makeup?”

She looked at him horrified as blood rushed to her cheeks, “U-um, what? I mean, yeah! Totally! Why?” She nervously brushed her hair from her face, not looking Aang in the eye. 

Aang’s brain was firing nonstop, “Shoji, does your mom wear makeup?”

He looked at him with a raised eyebrow, “yeah, I suppose she does...”

A plan was forming in his head, “can you guys do be a huge favor? I can’t really explain it, but I need you guys to just trust me, can you do that?”

Shoji began to withdraw into himself, “Kuzon, you’re acting kinda weird.”

He ignored him. “Can you guys get as much makeup as you can and bring it to my aunt’s house?” He pointed at the home where he and Suki were staying, “it’s that one right there.”

On Ji furrowed her brow, “what’s this about Kuzon?”

“I promise it’s important, but I can’t tell you right now. I’ll let you know tomorrow, after we watch the Fire Lord’s parade, deal?”

Shoji looked at him skeptically. On Ji however, nodded. “Alright Kuzon, but you have to promise to tell us and not just disappear like last time.”

Aang grabbed her in a tight hug, “I promise.” 

He released her, her face even redder than before. If he noticed, he didn’t react. 

He then grabbed Shoji and hugged him too. 

When they released, Shoji too was beet red. 

“You guys are great friends, you know that?”

“You owe us,” On Ji narrowed her eyes, “okay?”

Aang nodded quickly, “definitely!”

“My house is nearby,” said Shoji, “I can grab my mom’s makeup, then we can get On Ji’s.”

“We’ll be back in probably about an hour, is that still enough time to do whatever you have planned?”

Aang nodded again, “it’ll have to be.”

\- - -

“Aang, you have to stay still.” Suki grabbed his wrist and pulled his arm back out straight to the side, “we can’t waste any of this stuff.” She carefully spread the makeup on the underside of his arm, making sure to cover where his arrow tattoo met with his torso in his armpit and began to spread it down the length of the blue line.

Aang trembled slightly, “I’m sorry, it’s just cold.”

This surprised Suki, “I thought you didn’t get cold?”

“I usually don’t, but that’s only because I use airbending to control my breath and heat myself up.”

She steadied his arm once more, “then maybe you should start doing that again?” It wasn’t even that cold. Sure, Aang was just in his trousers sitting on the floor while Suki worked on him, but it still wasn’t so cold that he should be shivering.

He shook his head, “I need to practice not using any other bending. What if I accidentally get up from the ground using airbending!? I do that all the time!”

She smiled softly, “Aang, I know you’re nervous, but try and relax. You don’t bend as Kuzon normally, right? I’m sure you’ll be fine against Hide.”

Now she understood that his slight trembles were just as much nerves as anything else. 

When he had shown up late, Suki had been getting ready to go find him. However, whatever frustration she had about it quickly vanished when she saw how pale he was. 

He had told her everything, from the discussion in class, to the fight, all the way to him sending his friends to get makeup so that they could maybe get enough to cover his tattoos. 

For some reason he thought she was going to be mad at him for threatening to blow his own cover, when in truth part of her was more than happy to hear that Hide had been put in his place. 

Aang seemed to forget that he was more of a pacifist than she was. Had Hide been as rude as he’d been to Aang to her, she would’ve decked him by the end of day one. 

Yes, the Agni Kai complicated things. And yes, they would need additional makeup to cover all his tattoos. But in all honesty, Suki had thought it likely that their cover would’ve been completely blown by now anyway, and was just happy that the catastrophe wasn’t Suki, Help! I accidentally airbent in front of my entire class and now they all know I’m the Avatar! or, Suki, I may or may not have incited a student rebellion and now we have to leave the city like, right now. Compared to the alternatives, being forced to humiliate his bully in front of their entire school seemed downright fun. At least to her, anyway. It was quite obvious that Aang hated everything about it. 

When On Ji and Shoji knocked on the door, Suki was the one to answer. They’d already started on covering Aang’s tattoos, which meant he had to stay where they wouldn’t see him. The two kids looked at her with big, surprised eyes until she said that Kuzon had mentioned they’d be by. 

Not for the first time that week, Suki was hit with just how young Aang was. These two children were his classmates. They were the same age! It was weird for her to think about. 

The makeup they brought wasn’t perfect, but it’d have to do. Shoji’s mother was darker than Aang, but mixed with some of the white makeup Suki brought for her warrior face paint it matched closely enough. On Ji’s was a better fit, but still took a bit of tweaking. She had thanked the two kids and allowed them to wait in the living room when they made it clear that they had no intention of leaving without Aang. 

She made sure to close and lock the door behind her so that they wouldn’t accidentally walk in while she was covering Aang’s markings. Luckily, they were at the far side of the house and wouldn’t be able to overhear them, but she decided to play it safe nonetheless. 

She finished Aang’s arms and sat back, “okay, that’s all of them.”

Aang examined the back of his hands, then began to reach a finger toward where his arrow should be. She gently slapped his hand to the side. 

“Don’t, it’s still drying. Plus I had to use normal makeup so if you rub it too much it’ll come off. Try and beat Hide fast, okay?”

Aang gave a sheepish smile, “it’s just weird,” he said, looking at his hand, “it’s been almost two years since I’ve looked like this.” Suki saw the gears moving in his mind and the memories dance across his face. There was pain there, “let’s get this over with. I don’t like having to cover my arrows.” And just like that, he tucked it away. 

Suki went to the dresser and pulled out a red cloak. Zuko had made sure to get one for both Suki and Aang. She had originally thought they’d be useless, but now she was happy for it. 

She tossed it to Aang, who grabbed it with a question in his eye. 

“Wear that. Your normal school uniform will rub off the makeup. That’s looser and sits mostly on your shoulders. Hopefully it won’t remove any.”

“What about my shoes?”

“I used the rest of our makeup on your legs and feet instead of your friends’. It should be fine. Still, take them off as soon as you get to the school.”

“Are you coming with me?”

Suki was confused by the question, “of course I am. You think I wouldn’t come to my own nephew’s fight?”

He smiled, “thanks Suki, for everything.”

\- - -

General Tsuyo grimaced as he watched his son tie his hair up. 

“I’ll win, father. I promise.”

He rolled his eyes, “Don’t make promises you cannot keep, boy.” He spat the last word out as if it were dirty. “To underestimate your opponent is to welcome defeat.”

Hide hung his head, “I know father, but Kuzon is-“

“Kuzon bested you twice without raising a fist. That alone is shameful enough.”

“But I never used my bending! You know I’m good-“

“Adequate. I never said you were good. Your brother was good at your age. You are adequate.”

“Yes father, as you say. I am adequate for my age, and Kuzon is only a second-year! Even if he’s good, and I doubt he is, then it’ll be an even match.”

Tsuyo frowned, “being evenly matched with a boy two years your inferior is not something to be proud of.”

Hide bowed before his father, “I swear to you, I will make you proud today.”

Tsuyo’s frown remained, “perhaps, though If history is our teacher, then today will be yet another disappointment.”

Tsuyo saw the anger flicker across his son’s features, “what was I supposed to do? Let them get away with saying what they said!?”

“Of course not!” The burst of volume instantly silenced Hide. “Both Kuzon and Ms. Kwan are traitors, and deserve to face the righteous fury of the Fire Nation. Justice will come for them. You however, are foolish for thinking that you are the one be it’s agent.”

Hide hung his head, his anger fizzling out “I know father, I’m sorry.”

Anger blossomed across Tsuyo’s face, and he launched a gout of flame at Hide’s feet, causing the boy to yelp and jump back. 

“This is your problem Hide! You let your passion dissolve and come sniveling to those with more power than you like a rabbitdog in the hopes of getting a scrap from their table! You are a disgrace! Instead of using your rage to fuel your flames, you abandon your own agency!”

Hide flinched as if his father’s words were striking him.

Tsuyo took a deep breath and collected himself, shaking his head, “what a waste. If only you were more like your brother. He remains in the capital, doing what it takes under our new Fire Lord to perfect our nation. Your lack of courage and vision is disappointing. Although, I suppose I had to expect something in order to be disappointed, so perhaps the fault lies with me for believing you might improve.”

Hide merely stood there, eyes down.

“Go and run along to the school. I have matters of importance to attend to here. If I finish in time, then perhaps I will attend your duel. Regardless, the mines will be the least of your worries if you lose. I will not have you dishonoring our household with your weakness.”

His son bowed and left, moving quickly. 

Tsuyo breathed out a sigh of frustration. Even when leaving, the boy was useless. 

“Sir,” it was the messenger. The man stepped into the room and bowed before him. 

“Fetch my associates,” He said calmly, “Hide’s foolish duel offers us a unique opportunity.”

The messenger bowed again before leaving the room. 

Soon, Tsuyo heard the footfalls of his associates. 

He went over to his dresser and removed the small box he had stashed above it.

He took the key from around his wrist and unlocked the container. 

“Our plan has changed. The Fire Lord will be arriving tomorrow.” He let out a smile, “however, an even more valuable target is within our grasp.” He reached within the box and very gently removed a dart the length of his palm, careful only to touch the very back end. “These were very difficult to obtain. This little box traveled all the way from the Si Wong desert.” He placed the projectile back within the box and handed the entire thing to the smaller of his two allies, “a single dart is potent enough to drop a grown man almost instantly. Two, and you’ll stop his heart.” He smiled, “lucky for us, our target’s just a little boy. A boy who will be distracted by a duel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the Agni Kai!
> 
> Like this one, it’ll take me a little bit longer to get the next chapter up, but it should be posted sometime this week.
> 
> All of your comments are absolutely wonderful, and I am so honored that you are enjoying my story so far. Reading them really helped me finish this chapter even faster.
> 
> Again, feel free to continue to comment with your thoughts or theories, as well as any corrections if I made typos or what not.
> 
> Thanks for being awesome!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you catch any errors. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy!

On Ji and Shoji found places near the front of the crowd, making sure to save a spot for June as she left to help Kuzon prepare for his duel. 

The Agni Kai arena had been set up on the far side of the central statue in the courtyard, closer to the exit and running parallel with the main school building. As with standard Agni Kai arenas, it was more than double as long as it was wide. 

The two positioned themselves at the base of the statue, standing only a few paces from Ms. Kwan, the headmaster, and the other instructors. The other students filled out the rest of the spaces on the long sides of the clearing, with most of the second-years seeing On Ji and slowly clumping on the school side. Across the way stood many of the older students. 

She couldn’t believe she used to date that idiot. Sure, he didn’t give her much of a choice in the matter, but she could’ve rejected him from the beginning. Still, there had been brief moments where he had acted like an actual person, and she found herself enjoying his company. 

Then Kuzon showed up, and she realized what it really felt like to truly have a crush on someone. Maybe it was the way he smiled slightly lopsided, or the fact that he was so unapologetically himself, but there was most definitely something unique about Kuzon. It was almost as if his very existence had helped her see everything that Hide wasn’t. She didn’t necessarily break up with him because she wanted to be with Kuzon, though she definitely wouldn’t have turned him down had he asked, but more so because she had realized that she deserved better. She didn’t need to keep waiting for Hide to change and just continue to be disappointed. 

Plus she had gotten to get to know Shoji and her other classmates better because of Kuzon, which had honestly been the greatest gift he had given her in the two days he had been there. Shoji was amazing, and at this point she shared more of her day to day troubles with him than anyone else. 

Sure, Shoji was a bit shy and was quick to retreat back into his shell after the dance party, but he had also been the first to tie his sash around his head to protect Kuzon. He was far braver than he thought he was, and On Ji found it both annoying and adorable. Plus he was probably the only other student who loved Kuzon as much as she did. He’d never admit it, but he absolutely idolized him. On Ji had seen the way Shoji watched him since Kuzon returned, and it seemed his feelings hadn’t lessened. Granted, hers hadn’t really either, but it was easier for her not to think about that. 

Soon June pushed her way through the crowd to join them. 

“How is he?” She asked her as she settled in beside them. 

“He’s nervous, but otherwise he’s ready.”

On Ji had only known June for a little over an hour at this point, but she had quickly decided that she liked her. She had a forcefulness to her that came across as powerful as opposed as elitist. So many adults seemed to look down on kids, but June treated them like actual people. Plus she liked how she looked out for her nephew. She obviously cared about him, which put her in good standing with On Ji.

Not to mention June’s skin was amazing. If she didn’t know she was Kuzon’s aunt, she might’ve mistaken her for someone far younger.

“I take it that Kuzon is here then?”

It was Ms. Kwan’s voice. She had approached them. No, she had approached June. 

June bowed to her, “you must be Ms. Kwan, Kuzon speaks very highly of you.”

Ms. Kwan scoffed, “no need to lie my dear. Regardless, I am pleased to see his guardian here to support him. He is quite the unruly child, but in my experience that is quite often a cry for attention.”

June smiled, “Kuzon’s tutors have always said he responds better to positive reinforcement.”

Ms. Kwan smiled, “so I am beginning to realize.”

The crowd grew quieter as both Hide and Kuzon walked out onto the field from the school proper. 

They took positions opposite one another and turned their backs, taking a knee. Kuzon on the right, Hide on the left. 

Ms. Kwan nodded to June and proceeded to walk out into the center of the arena. 

On Ji couldn’t help but notice something on the bottom of Kuzon’s bare foot. It was difficult to see, but it looked like a scar of some sort. A pang of sadness struck her, similar to when he had removed his headband on his first day back. 

“Hide and Kuzon,” began Ms. Kwan, “today you face one another in an Agni Kai to settle a matter of great dishonor. As such,” she began to walk to Kuzon’s side of the arena. Once she reached him, she turned around, placing herself before the kneeling boy. “I place my honor in the hands of Kuzon, and hereby grant him my sponsorship in representing both his honor and my own.” She looked out across the arena, “is there any individual that wishes to sponsor Hide here today?”

On Ji eyed the gathered crowd. It was then that she noticed where Hide was looking. 

There, standing near the entrance to the school, was General Tsuyo. Hide’s father. Despite the call to sponsorship, he made no movement to ally with his son. Her heart nearly broke for Hide. 

“Very well,” continued Ms. Kwan, “Hide will be dueling to defend his honor alone.”

With the sound of the gong, the duel began. 

Both participants turned and stood, discarding their shoulder garments. There was an audible gasp from the crowd as their eyes settled on the large, jagged scar centered on Kuzon’s back as he rotated. Even Ms. Kwan breathed in a slight gasp. It made the scar on his forehead look menial in comparison. 

“What do you think happened to him?” Asked Shoji, in shock. 

On Ji merely shook her head. 

It was then that she realized just how muscular Kuzon was. Sure, he was still quite small and petite, but there was also no mistaking the boy as anything less than a bender. There was no trace of body fat, and even against the bigger and more developed Hide, Kuzon’s muscles moved beneath his skin with the smooth grace of a predatory cat. 

On Ji could tell that Hide had noticed this as well.

Kuzon raised his hands defensively as he walked forward, the ceremonial bands on his arms cradled between his biceps and deltoids, “Hide, we still don’t have to fight. Just say you’re sorry! I’m sure Ms. Kwan will forgive you and we can just move on from all of this.”

Hide snarled and blasted a fire fist at Kuzon, who deftly jumped backwards. There was a lightness and responsiveness to his steps that On Ji had always admired. Now it seemed painfully obvious that it was from his bending training. 

“Hide, please.”

“Just shut up already!” With a savage punch, Hide released an arc of flame hurtling toward Kuzon. 

With practiced ease, the smaller boy dove forward, landing balanced on his wrists and in a plank position, the flames flying harmlessly overhead. 

In a burst of speed, he rolled forward and launched a flaming kick arcing downward mere inches from Hide. 

The older boy sidestepped at the last moment. It was clear however, that if Kuzon had truly intended to hit he would have. 

Moving fluidly, Kuzon connected his kick Into an arial summersault, leaving a trail of flame as he landed back on his feet. 

Hide blasted flame toward him, but Kuzon sidestepped it and moved in close. Smaller than Hide, Kuzon effortlessly ducked and avoided each of the older boy’s attacks. 

After the exchange, the two had swapped sides in the arena. 

On Ji was mesmerized. Kuzon moved with a fluidity she’d never seen in firebending before. He still hit his stances with the force required to produce flame, but he practically flowed from one form to another, as if his body was practically weightless. He had moved much the same way when he was dancing nearly half a year ago. On Ji could hardly take her eyes off of him. 

It was clear very quickly that the fight was one-sided, and that Kuzon could have easily ended it with a scalding blow whenever he wanted. Sure, Hide had a few good hits or impressive blasts, but not a single one came close to making contact with his target. 

“Quit toying with me and just hit me!” He screamed after yet another of Kuzon’s blasts went mere inches from his face. 

On Ji swore the look on Kuzon’s face was one of regret, “I’m not going to hurt you, Hide. Just surrender and we can put this whole mess behind us!”

Hide responded with a yell and a blast of fire from his fist, which Kuzon deftly avoided. 

“Hide, this is ridiculous! We’re better than this! Our nation is better than this!”

“Treason!” Hide shot another powerful blast at Kuzon. 

Kuzon ducked below the blast and closed the distance between them with startling speed. With a sweep of his leg, he sent Hide sprawling to the ground. 

He stood over him, his fist aiming at the older boy. 

“Hide, please,” it was strange to see the victor plead, “don’t make me do this. We can’t break the cycle if we keep hurting each other instead of just listening!”

For a moment, On Ji thought Hide might surrender, but then she saw him clench his jaw. 

Apparently Kuzon had noticed as well, and he sprung back just as Hide spiraled up to standing, leaving a trail of flame from his feet. 

“You just don’t get it Kuzon!” Fumed Hide, taking an aggressive stance across the open space, “you waltz in here and act like you own everything. Like you’re better than everyone! Really you’re just traitorous colony trash! You don’t know what it means to be Fire Nation! You never have!”

On Ji saw Kuzon’s shoulders slump, “maybe you’re right. Maybe I’ll never know what it means to be Fire Nation. But I know what I want it to mean. I want it to mean that we are a nation of smart and gifted people. Of a people who are passionate and creative! Not just a people of violence and hate.”

Hide seemed to hesitate for a moment, and Kuzon took advantage of the lull in combat. 

“You don’t know what it’s like over there, in the Earth Kingdom,” he began, “The Fire Nation isn’t some glorious empire bringing its prosperity to the less fortunate. It’s a machine of conquest and hate, fueling a war that lasted a hundred years! It’s time we realize that we aren’t the world’s saviors like we’ve been taught. It’s time that we reach out and become the change that we want to see! By working hand in hand, we can lead the world into a new era of peace and prosperity.”

Kuzon extended his hand to Hide, despite the gap between them, “I don’t want to fight you, I want to be your friend.”

On Ji could see Hide’s mind at work. He looked truly torn. She scanned the crowd, looking for Hide’s father. He wasn’t where he had been standing at the start of the duel. 

It took her a moment to find him. He had circled around to the side of the arena that Kuzon had begun the duel at. And where Ms. Kwan still stood. She had expected to see him fuming over Kuzon’s words, but instead she saw that he seemed distracted, his left hand raised slightly as if preparing to signal to an unseen ally. Strange. He was moving slowly as well, as if trying to remain inconspicuous. 

Something in her gut told her that he was up to something. 

She tried to see where he was looking. It was difficult to tell from her distance, but it looked as if he was looking up and away from his son’s fight. 

Another blast of flame flew at Kuzon, who stepped out of the way and again extended his hand, “Hide, please.”

She followed Tsuyo’s eyes and looked away from the fight and up toward the school building proper. It looked like Hide’s father was eyeing something on the roof. 

It was then that she saw him. The towering, looming figure. The man was horribly scarred, burn marks tracing all across his bald head. He seemed to be missing an arm and a leg, both of which replaced with metal prosthetics. In the center of his forehead was a tattoo. She thought it looked somewhat like an eye. 

The anxiety in her chest was mixed with something else. Fear. 

She turned from the man on the roof to face the fight once again. 

That was when she noticed June was missing. 

“Shoji,” she whispered, “I think something bad’s about to happen.”

He looked at her confused, but she didn’t bother looking back. She was scanning the crowd for June. 

Eventually she found her. She was moving stealthily to the left, circling the opposite direction of Hide’s father. She moved like a predator stalking it’s prey. This was not the same June who had been standing beside her only moments ago. This was a warrior. 

Shoji noticed On Ji’s gaze and followed it, eventually settling on June as well. 

“What’s she doing?”

On Ji was wondering the same thing. 

With another blast of flame back and forth between the two duelists, she finally saw it. 

There was a man, about the same size as the older students on the far side, making it a point to blend in. In his hand, poised to strike, was a thin tube. A blowgun. 

She watched as the man slowly raised the tube to his lips, aiming at Kuzon’s turned back. 

As he did so, June’s pace quickened, practically barreling over students to get to the man. 

“He’s aiming at Kuzon!” Whispered Shoji. Apparently he had seen the same thing. 

She glanced back at Hide’s father, now dangerously close behind Ms. Kwan. His hand was still raised. 

With a soft flick of his fingers, he closed them. 

“Kuzon! Look out!” On Ji screamed. 

And then world exploded. 

\- - -

It all happened in an instant, faster than Aang could fully process. 

He had been trying to get through to Hide, and he felt he almost had, but then came the scream. 

On Ji’s scream. 

“Kuzon! look out!”

Before he could completely register the warning, he both felt and heard the beam of compressed air streaming down between himself and Hide. 

He saw the thin line for a moment, and his instincts took over. 

With a quick twist of his wrist, he created a vortex of air, launching directly forward and into Hide’s chest. 

The force of the airbending sent both of them hurtling away just as the ground between them exploded with a massive fireball. 

Aang felt something tear across his ribs, underneath his left arm. 

He tried to get his feet under him and catch himself from both the momentum of his airbending strike and the explosion, but for some reason his muscles were slow to respond. 

He hit the ground hard and felt himself skip like a stone across water. 

He felt his skin tear on his shoulders and knees, wrapping as he skidded and bounced across the hard surface. He came to a stop on his side. 

Something was wrong. 

His muscles felt tight, as if they were all straining against the act of movement. 

The feeling radiated from his side. 

He managed to drag himself to his knees, dazed by both the blast and his body’s unwillingness to move. 

With great effort, he got to his feet, almost stumbling over. 

He looked down at his side and placed a hand on the thin line across his ribs. It almost looked as if a blade had narrowly missed him. 

Now wasn’t the time to worry about that though. Something had gone wrong. His friends were in danger. 

He snapped his head up to scan the situation and almost fell over as the world swam. 

Okay, so maybe he did have to worry about that. 

As the smoke cleared from the explosion, his eyes settled on a man standing behind Ms. Kwan with a knife to her throat. A wicked grin etched across his features, and Aang instantly noted his resemblance to Hide, who only now was pulling himself up from the ground on the far side of the blast. 

Aang kept his eyes fixed on his teacher, but made a mental note that the bystanders seemed to be alright, though frozen in fear. 

He watched the man’s mouth move, but it took a moment for his brain to process what he had said. 

“Again, I wouldn’t make any sudden moves if you don’t want to be blasted off the face of the earth.”

That must be why the crowd wasn’t all running for their lives. They were being threatened. Held hostage. 

Aang forced air through his tight throat, even his voice took extra effort to use, “who are you!? What do you want!?” It came out strained and thin, as if he were dehydrated and his vocal chords dangerously taught. 

The man merely smiled.

Slowly this time, Aang took stock of the situation. 

Across the arena was the man, holding a blade to Ms. Kwan. To his left stood Suki, a metal fan drawn and pressed against the throat of a shorter man Aang didn’t recognize. The man held a small blowgun in his right hand. 

It clicked in his mind. The scrape on his side and his weird muscles. He’d been drugged by something on a dart that had scraped him. He could only imagine what would have happened had it hit him directly. It probably would have too if he hadn’t blasted himself and Hide out of the path of the explosion.

The explosion! It had been familiar. The way it was preceded by a thin beam of compressed air. Fear welled up inside him as he slowly turned to his right, roughly tracking back the path of the explosion. 

There, standing atop the roof of the school, was Combustion Man. 

His face was horribly scarred, probably from his last encounter with Aang and his friends. 

He felt like such an idiot! All of the assassinations had been through explosions! Hadn’t Zuko even said the man was an assassin!? Aang hadn’t really tried to think about it too much, but he supposed he and his friends had assumed that Combustion Man wasn’t coming back after he blasted himself off the side of the air temple months ago. 

Judging by his scars, the explosion hadn’t been kind to him. Aang found himself feeling sorry for the man, despite their history. Still, he found it hard to forgive him for endangering his friends. Both now and in the past. 

Aang looked back at the man holding Ms. Kwan. He could feel himself wobbling slightly on his feet, but made it a point to try and stand a firmly as possible. 

“Let her go!”

The man clicked his tongue, “you’re in no position to demand anything Kuzon.” The man smiled knowingly, “you feeling alright? You seem like you’re having trouble staying on your feet.” The man’s voice dripped with mock concern. Aang wasn’t one for violence, but he really wanted to punch him right now. 

“We have your accomplice,” Suki called out as she tightened her grip on the man, pressing the fan harder against his throat and pulling his arm further up behind his back. 

The man who looked like Hide rolled his eyes, “go ahead and kill him. He knew the dangers of our mission. Even now, my other companion remains capable of blasting anyone who tries to be brave.” He turned to look at Aang once more. “Apologies for the dirty trick with the blowgun. But you understand my reservations about facing you directly. I had hoped that you would have been taken down with a direct hit, but even a faint scratch is enough to let the shirshu venom take effect, albeit in a weakened fashion.”

“Why are you doing this? Why are you endangering everyone?” Aang paused, trying to keep his voice from wavering, “Why don’t you let Ms. Kwan and the other hostages go and we can settle this just between us?”

The man clicked his tongue in reproach, “silly boy, I had heard that you were a hopeless optimist, but be rational. If I let them go I lose my protection from you.”

“F-father,” stammered Hide, “what’s going on? What are you doing?”

The man glowered at Hide, “I am saving the Fire Nation, putting it back on its proper path.”

“Tsuyo, is this because of my class yesterday?” Asked Ms. Kwan carefully, “I promise you, whatever you heard-“

“Silence, traitor!” He pushed the blade against her with more force, this time drawing blood. He eyed Aang ferociously, “this boy has been an enemy of the Fire Nation long before you ever spoke out against us.”

Aang need time to think, but the venom seemed to be numbing his mind as well. If his reflexes were normal, he might have been able to handle this situation, but if he wasn’t careful someone would get hurt. Or worse. He could probably bend a barrier of some kind to block Combustion Man’s next blast, but in doing so the man, Tsuyo he guessed, would slit Ms. Kwan’s throat. 

He needed more time to think, which meant keeping the man talking. 

“So your name’s Tsuyo. I don’t recognize it,” he decided to try and play as though he were calm. He knew Suki’s mind had to be working on a solution as well. He just needed to give them more time. “Why don’t we just put all our weapons down and talk like civilized people. We don’t need to hurt innocents.”

Tsuyo glared at him, “I’m not the one lying to all of them. They are in danger because you are here. This is because of you, not me.”

Ms. Kwan looked confused, “please Tsuyo, I don’t know what this boy did, but he’s just a child.”

Aang admired her for trying to protect him even as her life hung in the balance. Her outburst was rewarded with another press of the knife. 

“Oh, he’s not just a child. Why don’t you tell them who you really are? Why don’t you show them the truth behind Kuzon.”

Aang saw the confusion etched across the faces of his classmates and teachers, Hide included. He wondered how Tsuyo had known who he was. He didn’t think anyone but his friends knew about his Kuzon alter ego. 

Then again, Combustion Man had seen him in the school uniform. He would have been able to identify him. 

He slowly reached up to his forehead and grabbed the edge of the scar Suki had created to cover his arrow. Slowly, he peeled it away, lifting the thin layer of fabric and makeup away from his skin. He continued to pull until both it and his wig separated from his bare scalp, revealing his arrow. 

As it fell to the ground, a murmur of surprise traveled through the crowd.

“My name is Aang, I posed as Kuzon last year when I was hiding from the Fire Nation. I got accidentally picked up by truant officers because the disguise I found happened to be this school’s uniform.” He saw it dawn on the bystanders one by one, “I came back because there’ve been a string of assassinations of important officials. Zuko was planning on using himself as bait to draw out the killers, but I refused to let him do it alone. I could hide in plain sight and protect him at the same time if I became Kuzon again.“

Tsuyo smiled, “as is the way of the Avatar. To lie and deceive.” As he said it, he saw the last few faces in the crowd fully realize just who Aang was, “your careless actions are why they all have to suffer.”

“I-I never meant for any of this to happen!” Aang pleaded, instantly annoyed at himself for letting the man’s words provoke such a response. 

“And yet here you are, placing children in danger.”

“Are you even hearing yourself!?”

Aang took a moment to process who had interrupted. For a moment he thought he was hallucinating from the venom, but his eyes weren’t deceiving him. 

“Kuzon isn’t the reason everyone’s in danger, you are!” Continued Hide, glaring daggers at his father, “this whole Agni Kai, the entire time he could have beat me. He’s the Avatar! Instead he offered me his hand whenever he could.” Hide laughed, “For so long I’ve tried to live up to you, to bring you honor, and when it comes time to defend it, you turn your back on me! The kid I bullied relentlessly offered me more kindness than my own father!”

Tsuyo frowned, “silence! Insolent boy!”

“No! I am tired of feeling like I’m never enough for you! You always talk about the pride and glory of the Fire Nation and how our family fights to defend it, but if the Fire Nation we’re defending is full of people like you then I don’t think it’s worth defending! You tried to blow me up! You were going to kill your own son just so that you could continue a war!”

Aang genuinely was at a loss for words. But, apparently so was Tsuyo. For a moment, neither side knew what to do. 

Which meant it was the perfect time to act. He locked eyes with Ms. Kwan. He wasn’t going to let her get hurt. He tried to communicate as much as he could with just his eyes. He wanted her to know that he would help her. That he was planning to act. 

The knife at her throat had loosened slightly, and she gave the slightest, nearly imperceptible nod. 

He centered himself, trying to draw his strength back into his muscles and the focus into his mind. Like the snapping of a whip, he sprang into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should have about 2 chapters remaining, simply because the whole fight is now split into two sections as opposed to one really long one haha.
> 
> What do you all think? Enjoying it? Hate it? Leave a comment and let me know! So far all the comments have been amazing and totally helped me motivate to get this thing written. I absolutely adore hearing people’s thoughts. You all are amazing :)
> 
> I’m going camping for next week, so I’ll try and get at least one more chapter up before I leave on Monday. Whatever isn’t posted by then will be posted when I get back the following weekend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about how long it took to update! I went camping with my family and then immediately had to start working on a job application where we got home. I haven’t had much time to write.
> 
> Regardless, here is the second to last chapter! I hope you all enjoy! Tell me what you think in the comments as well as any fixes that need fixing. I read all of your comments, even if I don’t end up replying to each one. They honestly make my day.

Kuzon wasn’t Kuzon. 

But not like just a fake name. He was, honest to goodness, a completely different person. 

Shoji stood there in shock. Out of all the things he’d seen in the last few moments, from the explosion, to Hide’s dad trying to kill Ms. Kwan, to even being held hostage, that had been the most overwhelming. Kuzon was actually named Aang. And Aang was the Avatar!

So apparently he actually had seen him earthbend! He wondered just how much of his friend Kuzon was still Aang. Or... how much Aang was in Kuzon. Kuzon was his friend, but was Aang? Was he just acting like he got along with him to protect his cover?

No, he refused to believe that. Kuzon was amazing. He was smart and kind and strong and perfect! There was no way that he could be so heartless as to be lying about all that. 

Kuzon was the Avatar. This entire time he could have quite literally decimated Hide but he didn’t. He had tried to be his friend. If anything, Aang was even more of a sweetheart than Kuzon. As Aang he didn’t have to pretend to fit into the Fire Nation. 

But there was also a sadness in him. As if being outed had placed an immeasurable weight back on his shoulders. Shoji supposed it had. After all, the Avatar had to keep balance for the entire world, there wasn’t any time to just go to school and worry about mean classmates. 

All of the sudden, Shoji’s own problems seemed so small in comparison. He only had grades and a bully to worry about, plus the thing that had kept him up with worry hadn’t been as much of a problem until Kuzon returned. 

He wasn’t entirely sure if he liked him that way or not, but there was something beyond special about Kuzon. About Aang. It had started when he stood up to Hide on his first day. He didn’t think he’d ever seen someone so casually confident without the pretentiousness that always seemed to come with it. He had invited him to play hide and explode simply because he seemed like a cool guy. 

But then he couldn’t stop thinking about him. Every time that Kuzon would look at him he’d feel his breath catch for a moment. Even his weird dance during music class was adorably endearing in a dorky and embarrassing way. At first he found his feelings terrifying, but at the same time it was addictive. He supposed that was why he had tied his sash around his head. It was so impulsive and reckless and so not who Shoji was, but at the same time Kuzon had needed him. It had been so easy to go against who he thought he was, simply because this random boy came into his life. 

In the months after he left, he found himself thinking about Kuzon a lot. Even as he got closer to On Ji, the girl he had had a crush on for ages, he still found himself thinking of Kuzon. 

He hated it. It was wrong. After all, Fire Lord Sozin has made it illegal for a reason, hadn’t he? Boys aren’t supposed to like other boys like that. 

As time went on however, it lessened. He didn’t find himself feeling the same way for any of his other classmates, and with Kuzon gone and supposedly never to return, he could slowly accept it as a one-time fluke and move on. 

And then, right as he had finally started to feel normal again, Kuzon returned in all his dumb glory. With his lopsided grin and striking gray eyes, Shoji had practically melted when he saw him in the courtyard. He had looked almost exactly the same!

And then came the anxiety. Crashing back like a tidal wave. But at the same time there was a level of joy he couldn’t describe. Just being around Kuzon again had made him feel better than anything ever had. He came home with a bounce in his step, and got to school earlier just to try and spend an extra minute or two with him. 

On Ji had definitely noticed, but she was cool. She never said anything. Still, when Kuzon has hugged them both it was On Ji who gave him a supportive elbow in the side and smile after Kuzon left. He was so happy he had her in his life. Sure, he knew that she liked Kuzon too, and he had no doubt that their crush would choose her over him if it ever came down to it, but that didn’t matter. Just being friends with both her and Kuzon would be enough. So long as they both were still in his life. 

All of that though, all the difficulty and uncertainty and self-hatred, it didn’t matter anymore. Kuzon was Aang. Aang was the Avatar. And the Avatar was hurt. 

Shoji saw how he wobbled in his feet and it unsettled him. His friend was never unsteady. Sure, he was very light on his feet, but he always moved with intention and strength. Now however, it seemed as though just keeping his head aloft was a battle. Despite that, Aang was preparing to defend everyone regardless of the personal risks. 

Just like in the cave, Shoji knew in that moment that he had to find a way to help. His friend was hurt and would probably get even more hurt if he wasn’t careful. 

Hide had begun to yell at his father, and Shoji saw the gears begin to turn in Aang’s mind. He was going to act. 

That meant Shoji would too. 

He reached down and grabbed On Ji’s hand and gave it a light squeeze, to which she responded in kind. They were in this together. 

He saw Aang’s eyes glow for a moment, illuminating with an internal light that was utterly alien. As the light faded, Aang shifted quickly into an earthbending stance. 

The ground of the courtyard erupted behind Shoji and the other bystanders, rocketing into the air and creating a barrier between the rooftop assassin and everyone else. At the same time, a pillar of stone shot out of the ground directly below Ms. Kwan, launching her airborne and away from the blade at her throat. 

That was smart, thought Shoji, had he tried to get Ms. Kwan away from Hide’s dad in any other direction, it would’ve just pushed the blade into her throat. Only upwards would the pressure from the blade not be increased. 

Granted, now Ms. Kwan was flailing in the air fifteen feet above the ground. If everything weren’t so terrifying, he might’ve laughed. 

An explosion slammed against the stone barrier behind them, cracking it and sending large stones careening to the ground. Another blast and it would come down. 

“Come on!” He yelled, “we need to get out of here so the Avatar can do his job!”

No one argued with him as they bolted for the front gate. 

June stood over the limp body of the assailant she had captured. Apparently she had knocked him out. She directed everyone out through the gate. 

With a gust of wind, Ms. Kwan’s landing was buffeted with a pillow of airbending. He saw Aang running sideways along the stone blast shield, advancing toward Hide’s father even as the surface he ran across rocked and crumbled from another explosion. 

With a twist, Aang sent a portion of the stone structure flying toward the assassin, forcing the man to explode the stone as opposed to attack bystanders again. 

Aang was incredible. Even drugged, he moved with a grace and power that was utterly captivating. Shoji found himself slightly fearful thinking about just how strong he normally would be. 

He and On Ji got the last of the crowd out from below the stone barrier as it finally collapsed with the thundering boom of another of the assassin’s blows. 

Aang rocketed off the wall and onto the far roofline before launching a handful of stone roof tiles back at the assassin. He was trying to keep the man busy. Keep his attention off of the bystanders until they could get to safety. 

Shoji looked at Tsuyo, only to see Hide launch a blast of fire at the man. 

With a snarl, his father launched a gout of flame back. 

It seemed like between Hide and Aang, they had the two assailants preoccupied. 

“Let’s make sure Ms. Kwan is alright and everyone gets out of here!” Yelled On Ji as another blast boomed overhead, “We can’t really help Kuzon fight, but we can make sure everyone’s out of his way.”

Shoji nodded. 

They quickly got to Ms. Kwan, who was busy pulling herself up from the ground. A thin line of blood traced down her neck and her hair was disheveled, but she seemed otherwise unharmed. 

“Shoo you two!” She said as they went to either side of her to help her up, “It isn’t safe. I can take care of myself, you have to get out of here!”

They ignored her as they helped her to her feet. By now, most everyone was out of the courtyard. The three of them turned to look back at the combatants. 

Aang was maintaining his distance, launching stone roof tile after stone roof tile at the assassin, forcing the man to blast them out of the sky before they could collide with him. They seemed at a relative standstill, but the slight tremble in Aang’s arms betrayed him. If he didn’t act soon, he’d use up whatever energy he still had. 

Hide was faring far worse. His father was a vastly superior bender, and unlike when he fought Aang, Tsuyo had no intention of holding back. As they watched, Hide narrowly avoided a blast to his face. 

“He needs our help.” He couldn’t believe what he was saying. He never thought he’d be running to the defense of the guy who made his life a living hell. “If we don’t do something he’s gonna lose.”

“Leave that to me. You three get out of here so Aang can go full out.”

He turned to see June, running at full speed with two golden fans in each hand, arms stretched out behind her. There was a cold look in her eyes as she honed in on Tsuyo. 

“Come along children,” said Ms. Kwan as she pushed them toward the exit, “the Avatar’s companion has this covered.”

\- - -

Aang risked a glance down into the courtyard. He saw Ms. Kwan and his friends leave, making it just the two attackers, Hide, Suki, and himself. 

Perfect. 

He launched himself up off the roof as Combustion Man exploded where he had been standing only a moment before. 

As he arced through the air toward the central statue he launched a column of air down at Tsuyo, intercepting a blast that was on its way to collide with his son’s chest. The blast was blown to the side and Hide glanced up in alarm. 

Aang landed on the shoulder of the statue and shouted down, “I can’t fight them both right now!” A blast sent him jumping up and off of the statue yet again, landing on the far side of the courtyard, “You and Suki take care of your father! I’ll handle Combustion Man!”

Hide gave a quick nod and turned back to his father. Suki had already closed in, delivering jabs and slashes with her fans and forcing Tsuyo to dodge and roll to avoid them. 

As Hide added his firepower to the fight, Aang could see it turn decidedly in their favor. 

Good, that meant they’d be able to handle it without him. 

He rubbed his eyes, they felt heavy. Whatever strength he had was fading, and fading fast. His limbs moved slower than he wanted, and it was all he could do to dodge Combustion Man’s explosions.

He wasn’t one to hate animals, but he could definitely say that the shirshu had to be his least favorite. 

After a few more failed blasts, Aang saw the moment that the assassin decided to change tactics. 

Aang’s heart dropped as Combustion Man turned his attention to Suki, Hide, and Tsuyo and took the customary deep breath. He was going to attack his own ally!

Aang rocketed himself out and into the path of the assault. He bent out a shield of compressed air to block the blast. He’d done it before, when he first faced Combustion Man. 

This time it was less successful. 

The force of the blast as well as Aang’s deflection sent him to the ground with enough force to nearly make his knees buckle as he tried to catch himself. 

He felt a pop as his right leg gave out under him. Pain rippled up from his ankle. He had landed wrong and twisted it bad. 

Only narrowly remaining standing, the pain and poison combined made his head swim dangerously. He mentally chastised himself. He’d never messed up a landing before. 

He didn’t have much time to think as another explosion path traced its way toward him. 

With a backwards vault, he jumped up and out of the blast radius, landing on the far side of the courtyard. 

And immediately collapsed as his ankle refused to take his weight. 

This was bad. He was dazed and sluggish and it had made him mess up. Now he was down a leg and facing an enemy who wasn’t afraid to put his own allies at risk. 

Aang had to be smart if he was going to beat him. He had to close the distance between them and get Combustion Man away from the school. 

He thought about the bridge out front. They crossed it whenever they approached the courtyard and far below it lay a river opening out to the sea. 

If he could get Combustion Man down to the river or ocean, he’d be away from the others and Aang would have an additional element at his disposal. It might be enough to turn the tides. 

It was a risk though, and the fall down to the water was dangerous not only for the assassin, but for Aang as well in his current state. 

Aang raised an earthen wall to block another of the blasts as he got back on his feet, standing entirely on his left leg. 

He risked a glance down at his ankle to see it already swelling and turning purple. Broken. Definitely broken. 

Katara was going to kill him if he survived this. Honestly, Zuko would probably help her. 

His eyes flashed as he called upon the avatar state. He felt weak having to rely on it to do something relatively minor, but he needed the extra strength to compensate for what he was lacking at the moment. 

He ripped the chunk of the roof Combustion Man was standing on out of the building, causing the assassin to jump and run off of the piece. 

Good. 

Aang peeled the roof off the building like a giant citrus, chasing after the running man and lifting the tiles behind him. 

He was herding him to the left. If he got him to the shorter roofline on that side then he might be able to push him off and over the edge into the water. 

He watched as Combustion Man dropped down off of the highest roof segment, surprisingly agile given his prosthetics and massive size. 

Aang summoned his strength and hefted the roof directly below Combustion Man and hurled him even further to the left. 

The man flew through the air and clawed at the outside roofline of the school’s left-most wall to catch himself. 

Aang was right there, arcing down to the same roofline from above with a blast of flame. 

The assassin had no choice but to let go to avoid the attack. 

Aang landed haphazardly on the wall, dancing slightly as he tried his best not to use his right foot. 

Considering he’d literally died before, he was somewhat surprised that he couldn’t remember ever breaking a bone. He felt bad for Sokka, who had recently recovered from his own broken leg. If Sokka’s complaints were anything to go by, it sucked. 

To be honest, Aang hadn’t been this beat up from a fight in a long while. His shoulders and elbows were skinned, there was the poisoned slice at his side, and he was pretty sure he’d scraped his head as well at some point. Combined with his ankle and sluggish movements, he was definitely a sorry sight. 

Combustion Man stood on the narrow grassy clifftop on the far side of the wall, the river flowing out to the sea below him. 

Aang narrowly dodged the explosion he sent his way before tilting the earth below the assassin. 

As the man stumbled, Aang threw himself at him. 

Their bodies collided as they both went tumbling over the edge. 

Aang tried to grab ahold of the assassin’s shirt and position himself to where he could take the man’s bending. He’d only done it one other time, but now seemed a good a time as any see if he could do it again. This man was dangerous. 

Taking someone’s bending felt like ripping away a part of their identity, but he felt as though he had no other choice. Combustion Man would continue to kill if he did nothing. 

However, as placed his thumb in the center of the eye on the man’s forehead, his massive paw of a hand clamped down hard on Aang’s wrist and ripped it away, nearly covering his entire forearm. 

The man’s grip was like a vice, and Aang couldn’t pull himself free before they slammed into the surface of the water. 

It felt like hitting stone. 

Aang had forgotten to bend the water up to meet them, and despite the man below him breaking the surface tension of the water, the impact nearly rattled his head enough to send him into unconsciousness. 

He accidentally took a breath of pure water, and felt the panic set in. 

They were sinking. Drifting lower and lower in the brackish water at the mouth of the river. 

The assassin’s metal prosthetics were dragging them both down, and his grip on Aang’s arm wasn’t loosening. 

With his free hand he funneled the water into a whirlpool and used it to drive them both upwards. 

With his lungs screaming, their heads broke the surface of the water. 

He wanted to focus on his enemy, but his body protested as he coughed up a mouthful of water. 

He tried bending the remnants out of his lungs and almost made himself gag, but managed to pull the rest out just as Combustion Man slammed his forehead against Aang’s. 

He saw lights dance across his eyes and his bending faltered, the whirlpool dying and the two sinking below the water once more. 

Aang kept his wits enough to take one massive breath before going under. 

Good, he had no doubt he’d be able to hold his breath longer than the assassin. 

Aang noticed the man wasn’t using his bending. 

It was then that it dawned on him. 

The man’s tattoo was placed right over his light chakra, and every time he bent fire it shot out of the eye in a beam of compressed air. 

However, there were those times when he had been chasing them and seemingly blown himself up as opposed to shooting out a beam. The last time they fought at the Western Air Temple was a prime example. Sokka has hit him in the head with his boomerang. 

It all made sense now. Compressing the pressure point in the center of the eye, touching his light chakra, it messed up his bending!

He wished he’d realized that sooner. 

As the two sank, Aang bent the water into pushing them down this time, slamming Combustion Man into the muck where the sea and river met. 

Clenching his fist, he pinned three of the man’s limbs in rock, the one still holding his wrist still free and seemingly gripping his arm tighter. 

Aang wanted to yelp as he felt the man’s grip threatening to break his wrist, but he fought through it. If he wasn’t going to let him use it to grab his forehead then so be it. He’d try and reverse his grip. 

With the water to help him, he forced his and the man’s arm down onto the assassin’s chest, directly over his heart. He then reached for his forehead with his other hand. 

Upon making contact, he poured all his strength into his being. Into his energy bending. 

The man was filled with so much rage. So much self-doubt. Aang could feel the pain and anger. The feeling of inadequacy. He had been a strong firebender before losing his limbs. He had to compensate somehow. 

Then he had fallen. Nearly died again at the hands of children. He had fought to stay alive. Trapped, burned, and half-dead at the bottom of the ravine below the air temple for ages until Tsuyo had found him during Azula’s attack on the temple. 

When the Fire Lord fell, Tsuyo offered him revenge on the kids. Revenge on the Avatar. 

All of this Aang felt in a moment, experiencing it more as emotion than fact or memory. Where Ozai had been a raging fire of purpose, Combustion Man was an explosion of chaotic determination. 

Aang pushed his own being out and into the assassin. Consuming and eliminating the explosive rage. Snuffing out the fire. 

When he released his grip, the assassin also released his grip on his wrist. 

Seizing the moment, Aang propelled both of them up and out of the water and onto the shore. 

Both landed with a heavy thud, too tired to bring themselves to their feet and continue their fight. 

The man moved slightly, and Aang tried to pull himself to his feet. The best he could get was onto his knees. 

“You’re bending’s gone. You’re not going to be using it to hurt anyone else.”

The man looked at Aang, and for the first time he saw an emotion there. 

Pain. 

The war had taken everything from this man, and now Aang had taken the last thing he had. 

He had doomed him to a fate worse than death. He had taken the last thread of the man’s sense of self. 

The man fumbled with his pocket and took something out of it that Aang couldn’t see. 

“Stop, what I did takes a lot of your energy. It’s best if you rest.”

Aang reached for whatever the man had pulled out, prying his fingers open easily in his weakened state. Before he fully revealed the small item, Combustion Man twitched his wrist and pricked Aang’s hand with it. 

Aang pulled back reflexively, but the venom was already coursing through his veins. 

Unconsciousness threatened to take Aang as he stared at the man through a thickening haze, the shirshu spit dart poking out of the back of his hand. He felt himself fall over off of his knees, no longer in control of his limbs. 

Aang might have been able to resist a scratch, but a full dose on top of whatever was already in his system was too much for the boy. Even his lungs began to resist filling with air. 

The sounds of the waves became muffled, as did the sound of the approaching footsteps. He could have sworn he saw the vestige of a smile flit across the assassin’s face before it all went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments if you like! I love reading them and they really help motivate me to finish faster!
> 
> I’m guessing it will probably be about two weeks for the final chapter to be written, but it could be sooner than that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for how long it took to get this final chapter up. I hope it was worth the wait!
> 
> As per usual, let me know if any mistakes you catch and please feel free to leave comments.

Zuko mentally berated himself. He had known it was going to end bad, even with Suki there to help mitigate whatever craziness Aang would manage to get himself into. If there was one thing Zuko had realized since joining forces with team Avatar, it was that the entire group really was just a bunch of kids. Sure, Katara did her best to keep everyone marginally managed, but it was genuinely a wonder that they had evaded the Fire Nation for as long as they had. 

Zuko knew that Aang wanted to help keep him safe, that was a given. But it was also painfully clear that Aang wanted to go back to that school and get to pretend to be normal again. For all his childishness and youthful energy, Aang had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Just like Zuko. More than Zuko, if he was being honest. 

Deep down he had hoped against reason that nothing would happen. That Aang would get a week of pretending to be Kuzon the Fire Nation Colony Kid, free of worry before having to dive back into the nightmare that was the harmony restoration movement. 

But then Zuko’s men intercepted the letter. Then he uncovered the plot. 

And that was why he now sat on Appa’s back, snapping the reigns and urging him to fly faster.

Zuko had heard of General Tsuyo, but he wasn’t sure if he had met him. He might have met the man in the first few weeks of taking the throne, but there had honestly been so many different officials and ministers and generals that he had relied on Mai a little too much to help him get through it all. He knew the most important people already of course, but there were so many individuals who thought it fitting to present themselves before their new Fire Lord and declare their loyalty. 

Tsuyo had served under his sister after Zuko had fled to join with the Avatar. It was apparently his men that led the attack on the Western Air Temple that had split Hakoda from his kids and led Zuko to confront Azula atop the airships. 

The general’s son worked in the capital. He was a scribe that had apparently been a rather skilled eavesdropper. He’d been corresponding with his father for months, sending him every scrap of information about the Fire Lord and his military allies. It was with this information that Tsuyo would stage his assassinations. 

Zuko felt like a fool. As soon as he realized Tsuyo was behind the attacks, it all made sense. Somehow, the general must have recovered the assassin from below the air temple. What had Sokka named him? Combustion Man?

He had been so certain that no one could have survived the explosion and subsequent fall from the air temple during their last confrontation with the assassin. It was his fault that he hadn’t seen it sooner. The killings all matched the assassin’s modus operandi. they were untraceable explosions that were incredibly targeted and incredibly lethal, with no sign of an explosive agent of any kind. 

What made matters even worse, he knew Combustion Man was aware of Aang’s cover identity. Plus the intercepted letter implied that Tsuyo had already been informed that Aang was going to go undercover. 

At this point, the situation had become just as much a trap for Aang as it was for Zuko, if not more so. Killing the Avatar would be crushing, even more than eliminating the Fire Lord. 

He continually told himself that Aang was a strong kid and would be more than capable of handling himself, especially with Suki at his side. Still, he couldn’t shake the feeling like something terrible had happened. It reminded him of how certain he was that the Avatar had survived the fall of Ba Sing Se. he just knew.

If he was worried, Appa seemed to be too. The original plan had been to bring Appa onboard Zuko’s ship to meet up with Aang. However, upon realizing the danger Aang was in, Zuko quickly took Appa and the two zoomed off toward the island as fast as the sky bison could go, leaving his Royal Navy to attempt to keep up. 

The knot in his stomach only worsened as he saw the smoke billowing up from the school grounds. 

The campus was situated on the outskirts of the town, built into a hillside above the sea with a river cutting its way through the jagged stone below.

As he flew closer, he could make out figures fleeing down the path from the school’s entrance, rushing across the bridge over the river. 

He steered Appa toward the thick of the smoke: the large courtyard in the center of the academy, dominated by a massive statue of his father. 

The campus was utterly decimated. The roof had been ripped off of the main building and lay broken across the cratered courtyard. The remnants of what looked like an earth wall, obviously bent into place, filled one side of the open space, while the other was home to three figures, the two smaller ones fighting against the grown man. 

He instantly recognized Suki, and guessed the man had to be Tsuyo. The third figure he didn’t recognize, but he could tell the young man was dressed as if for an Agni Kai. That didn’t bode well. 

What made matters worse was that both Aang and Combustion Man were no where to be seen. 

Zuko scanned the school, but saw no sign of the Avatar, despite the very evident signs of his bending. He urged Appa to land in the courtyard and vaulted off. At the very least he could help Suki and the teen. For now he just had to assume Aang was alright. He hadn’t seen or heard an explosions once he arrived, so at the very least perhaps the assassin has been dealt with. 

Suki didn’t bother turning to face him. She and the teen had backed Tsuyo into the far corner of the ruined courtyard, his back to the wall. 

“Give up father!” Said the boy. Despite the confidence in the teen’s words, he could see the fatigue in the boy’s body. He didn’t have much of a fight left in him. The two had the man on the defense, but that would change quickly if Zuko didn’t intervene. 

“I suggest you listen to your son, General Tsuyo!” Zuko did his best at trying to make his voice sound strong. Appa loomed behind him, growling.

Both the boy and his father turned to face him. Had he been in a better mood, he might have found the teen’s bulging eyes amusing. 

“F-Fire Lord?” stammered the teen.

Zuko ignored him as he advanced on Tsuyo. “General Tsuyo, You’re outnumbered and outmatched. We have already arrested your conspirator in the capital. The Royal Navy will be here in a matter of minutes.” To be honest, it would probably take them a couple hours, but the General didn’t need to know that. “Surrender and I promise you will be shown mercy.”

The man spat on the ground and opened his mouth to say something, but never got the chance. 

With lightning-fast reflexes, Suki took advantage of the man’s distraction and delivered a series of rapid jabs down his entire right side. Chi blocking. 

It wasn’t as clean as Ty Lee’s, but it definitely did the trick. He saw the entire side of the man’s body slacken for a moment, and Suki took him down. 

In the time it took for the man to blink, he was on the ground with Suki’s knee in his back and his left arm bent painfully behind him. His right arm lay limply beside him, useless. 

“You think you’ve stopped me? Stopped those like me!?” Raged Tsuyo, “you’re just a foolish boy playing at being a leader. You’ll never be like your father.”

“Good.” Stated Zuko, “I have every intention not to be.”

“Kuz-“ the teen caught himself, “I mean the Avatar, he and that explosion guy went over the edge of the school.”

Suki nodded as she fished rope out of who knows where and began binding Tsuyo’s arms behind his back. As per usual, she was startlingly prepared. “I haven’t heard any more explosions, but Aang may still need our help. One of Tsuyo’s men grazed him with a poisoned dart of some kind.” She gestured with her head to an unconscious man a few paces away. 

Zuko went over to the unconscious man and began fishing around with the items on his belt.

“It wasn’t a direct hit,” continued Suki, “But whatever was on it was definitely effecting him. His bending was sloppy and his reactions delayed.”

Zuko found what he was looking for. A small leather pouch. He opened it to reveal two small slots for darts, one of which was empty. He drew out the other dart and instantly felt his fingertips begin to tingle. 

“Shirshu venom,” he said, dropping the dart and shaking the numbness out of his hand, “And a lot of it. I felt it just picking it up.”

“W-will he be okay?” Asked the teen sheepishly. 

Zuko gave him a reassuring smile, “Aang’s been through a lot worse. Even faced a real shirshu once. I’m sure he’ll be fine.” 

He wasn’t sure at all. He was the opposite of sure. Granted, he wasn’t going to make Aang’s classmate worry if he could help it, but the knot in his stomach only grew tighter. 

June had talked about her shirshu a bit, specifically its venom. The stuff wasn’t fatal most of the time, but some people had acute allergic reactions to the stuff. Plus, shirshus instinctively regulate how much venom is used in each strike. Too much of the stuff and the paralytic could cause a person’s diaphragm to stay contracted, making it so they suffocate as they struggle and fail to breathe. 

He had no doubt that these darts were dosed to effortlessly bring down a grown man’s mass. Aang was easily half that size. Even just a graze would be bad, and if for some reason he was struck directly by another dart... he didn’t want to think about it. 

“Suki, once you’re done with that I need you to find some way to make a bath of sorts.” He turned his attention to the kid, “you’re a firebender, right?” It was a fair guess based on his Agni Kai attire. 

He nodded.

“I want to get Aang into a hot bath as fast as possible. The warmth should help free his muscles from the toxin quicker.” Thank goodness for June and that time they’d been struck by her shirshu, “I’m going to take Appa and see if Aang needs any backup.” 

“My house is nearby. We have a bath,” added the teen. Tsuyo glowered as he spoke. 

Zuko nodded. “Good. Can you manage that for me?”

The teen nodded, “yes my Lord.”

“Have someone wait outside so they can wave me down. Even if it’s not that bad, I want to treat Aang as fast as possible.”

With that, he climbed back onto Appa. He had an Avatar to find. 

\- - -

Ms. Kwan was annoyed at how difficult it had been to convince the truant officers to accompany her down to the beach. 

She made one of them stay back with On Ji and Shoji, who had insisted on coming with her. Only with the officer keeping an eye on them did she think she had any chance of keeping them up by the bridge and out of harm’s way. 

That meant she had only managed to get two officers to come with her. She doubted they would be of any help, but it still helped her feel somewhat in control. If today had taught her anything, it was that a group of 13 year olds seemed to be better equipped at crisis management than the entirety of the staff. She’s need to talk to the headmaster about that. It was unacceptable. 

She had seen the explosion and heard the splash from down below. It didn’t take her long to realize that the Avatar had taken his confrontation with the scarred man down to the water. 

She ran, disheveled and panting, down the path to the shore. The truant officers were close on her tail. She didn’t know what she could do to help, but it had been clear that Kuzon had been effected by the dart. 

No, not Kuzon. Aang. 

It all made so much more sense now. Why the boy was both the bane of her existence as well as an honest to goodness sweetheart. He was so blatantly not at home in the culture of the Fire Nation, even more than to be expected from a colonial. If what she had read about airbenders was correct, they had been free-spirited and playful pacifists. Of course Aang hadn’t fit into the regimented and regulated structure of the school, or even her class! 

Equally so, the Agni Kai must have been a terrifying prospect, both for the sake of protecting his cover as well as his pacifist nature. His culture cared far less about honor, and most certainly did not resort to violence to settle disputes. No wonder he constantly tried to make Hide surrender peacefully. He wasn’t toying with him. He was staying true to his own ideals. 

What had been taken as mocking the Fire Nation oath was merely the antics of a child put in the spot and expected to recite something he was utterly unfamiliar with. His questioning of the defeat of the air nomads had also been genuine. If that production by the Ember Island Players has been even remotely accurate, he had been trapped in ice for 100 years, had he not? His question was genuine. Their history books were wrong.

If she was guessing, he had probably found a uniform to use as a disguise, not realizing what it was. When the truant officers had delivered him to her class, he had decided to merely go with the flow. 

What surprised her even more was that he had returned for a second day. She couldn’t place why. It threatened his cover, plus he got in trouble either by her or another teacher almost constantly. It honestly made no sense. Then there was the dance party! There was no logic behind it. 

As she rounded the corner on the beach, the two officers close on her tail, she saw them. The assassin lay on his back, and she watched the slight frame of the Avatar kneeling beside him, the makeup that had been covering his tattoos having been washed away by the ocean water. 

The big angry scar on the center of his back glared out at her, and the thought of someone hearting this small child so brutally made her stomach flip. Was that the mark of Princess Azula’s attack at Ba Sing Se? The Ember Island Players made it seem like a powerful strike, but ultimately one that was quick to heal. She doubted anything that would leave such a mark would be quick to heal. 

Something was wrong. No sooner had she laid eyes on the two did the Avatar begin to wobble. He fell over hard, landing beside the massive man. 

“Avatar?” She called out, making her presence known regardless of the danger. 

The assassin’s eyes twitched toward her, exhausted and unfocused, but the boy did not move. 

She quickened her pace, genuine concern flqring within her. In that moment it didn’t matter if Kuzon was truly Aang, and Aang was truly the Avatar. Her foolish and talkative pupil was uncharacteristically still and quiet. 

She fell to her knees beside the still boy. He was battered and bruised, scrapes oozing blood that mingled with the salt water still clinging to his skin. They seemed superficial however, and no cause for unconsciousness. Her eyes then fell on his hand, where a palm-length dart protruded from between his fingers, as if jabbed into his skin. 

She quickly pulled the dart from his palm, a dot of blood forming where it had once stood. She felt her fingers tingle uncomfortably where they touched the projectile, and she quickly tossed it to the side. 

She glowered at the assassin, “what did you do to him? This is the same poison that you and your allies struck him with earlier, is it not?”

The man merely gave a tired smile, closing his eyes. 

She snapped at the truant officers, who had been anxiously standing back. “Restrain him.” 

Reluctantly, they moved to hold the assassin. 

“The town guards should be here soon. Make sure he doesn’t escape.”

“Y-yes ma’am.” Croaked one of the officers, obviously uncomfortable with his orders. 

She had little time to worry about the comfort of the officers however, as she frantically pressed her fingers against the Avatar’s neck. 

Sure enough, his heart beat steady, although surprisingly fast. She then noticed how quickly he was breathing. Short shallow breaths. She furrowed her brow. That couldn’t be good. 

The boy was slight of frame and she found it relatively easy to lift him, cradling him in her arms as she stood. 

It was strange. The Avatar was this force of nature, a divine being capable of brilliant displays of bending and responsible for maintaining balance across the world. He defeated entire Fire Navy fleets at the North Pole and ended a 100 year long war. 

Yet here he was. Little Kuzon. The silly boy who had playfully given her the wrong bow only hours earlier. He looked so... fragile. 

For the first time in her life, she felt rage toward her own nation. This was the Avatar. A small boy who shouldn’t have had the weight of the world placed upon him at such a tender age, yet who was expected nonetheless to do the impossible. The Fire Nation, her nation had done this to him. It had taken away his childhood. It had taken away his people.

His words echoed through her mind. The airbenders had no formal military. They had been defeated by ambush.

Their history books were wrong. They weren’t some glorious nation, they were war criminals and perpetrators of a genocide the likes of which the world had never known.

She felt her hatred boil over into herself. She helped perpetuate this fiction, she painted her nation as a utopia of progress and power in the minds of the youth. 

Then there was the Avatar himself! She had treated him as if he were a mannerless colony hooligan. Had she only known then what seemed so painfully clear now! She had tried to pound out of him everything that remained of his dead culture, all because it was not the Fire Nation way. 

In truth, her actions really were the Fire Nation way. Destroy and consume. To the ashes with those who were different. 

Looking down at him, at the unconscious child in her arms, she made a silent promise to him. She would do her part to make the Fire Nation what it should be. A true beacon of progress and acceptance. 

Despite all of what the Avatar had faced, he still saw good within the nation and its people. He participated in class, enjoyed the company of his friends, threw secret dance parties, and even tried to redeem the boy who had mercilessly bullied him. 

She would do everything within her power to make his vision of her nation a reality. That was the land she wanted to live in, not one that left children to solve the problems of adults. 

She only got partway down the beach with the Avatar in her arms before she heard a beast’s cry from above her. 

Glancing up she saw a massive furry creature. 

A flying bison!

It landed on the sand before her and a teen practically vaulted off of it’s head. 

“What happened! Is he alright?”

It took her a moment to register who was standing before her. Only when her eyes fell upon his scar did it fully register. 

“Fire Lord.”

He ignored her comment. “Was he struck by another dart?”

She nodded feebly, the strands of hair that had broken loose from her usually pristine knot falling further into her eyes. 

“Help me get him into Appa.”

That snapped her out of it. She nodded briskly, “y-yes. Of course!” She half-ran to the side of the massive beast before realizing she wouldn’t be able to climb while holding the child. 

“Go up his tail,” instructed the Fire Lord.

She nodded again and went around to the back of the bison. Sure enough, it’s tail made a much more manageable ramp. 

As she began to walk up it, it lifted its tail as if to help her stay steady. 

She was quickly in its saddle where she sat. The Fire Lord said something that sounded like gibberish and the beast launched into the air. 

In any other occasion, she would have been equal parts thrilled and terrified by the experience of flying. Now however, her attention was fixed solely on the unconscious boy in her lap. 

“Is he breathing?” Asked the Fire Lord from atop the bison’s head. 

She nodded before realizing that he couldn’t see her, “yes, my Lord. Shallow and quickly, but yes.”

She could see the tension in his back, and not for the first time today she realized just how young those tasked with saving the world truly were. The Fire Lord was perhaps only a handful of years older than Hide. Still very much so a child himself, the Fire Lord had the weight of leading an entire nation out of an era of war and conflict. 

It wasn’t fair to both the Fire Lord and the Avatar. Saving the world should have been the task of the adults. It was their job to make the world a better place for their kids. Instead, their children were forced to step up and do what their parents could not. 

Ms. Kwan’s heart ached. Now she understood why the Avatar had returned to school for that second day: for a brief moment he got to be a kid, even if it was a kid in a completely alien culture. To think that he would actively choose to be ridiculed by his teachers and bullied by his schoolmates all to feel a semblance of normalcy, and be so utterly thrilled about it, was heartbreaking to the woman. 

If she could take the mantle of Fire Lord or Avatar off of the shoulders of these children for even a moment, she would. Alas, all she could do was sit in silence and watch the boy in her lap struggle to breathe. 

\- - -

Aang awoke slowly, as if his body longed to remain asleep. He felt strangely weightless and warm, as if cocooned in a comforting embrace. 

As consciousness and feeling returned to him, he noted a stiffness in his body, as well as a dull throb of pain from his ankle. 

He tried to move his arm, but it was sluggish and stiff. He felt it lift out of water, the cool air against his wet hand. 

With more effort than expected, he slowly opened his eyes. 

He was in a bathroom of sorts, resting in a large ornate wooden tub in the center of a room he did not recognize. Almost immediately Suki was by his side. He felt her fingers lace through his and a hand rest on the top of his head. 

“Oh thank goodness. You feeling alright Aang?”

He tried to remember what was going on, but his brain felt sluggish as well. “Suki, what’s happening? Why am I in a bath?”

Then he saw Zuko, who approached and stood behind Suki. 

In that moment, it all came flooding back to him. 

“Combustion Man! Zuko! The assassin is-“

Zuko smiled warmly, “yeah, I know. The Royal Navy has him in custody, along with Tsuyo and their other accomplice.”

Aang tried to lift himself out of the tub, but Suki quickly placed a hand on his bare chest. “Easy Aang, the warm water sped up your recovery, but only barely.”

“That shirshu venom is going to be in your system for at least a few more hours,” added Zuko, “It’s better if you take it easy for now.” 

Aang shook his head as best he could, “no, I need to see if everyone’s okay.”

Suki gave Zuko a look, as if the two of them were sharing the last moment of a conversation about this very subject in silence. 

“I-is everyone okay?” Fear gripped Aang for a moment. 

Zuko smiled, “Don’t worry, everyone’s fine. I’d just been telling Suki that there’d be no way you’d rest once you woke up.”

“And I was telling him that I would make you rest regardless of if you wanted to or not.”

Aang looked at Suki flatly, “I’m getting out of this tub.” 

Zuko sighed, “He’s getting out of that tub.”

“when you fall flat on your face don’t say I didn’t warn you,” huffed Suki. 

Despite her protest, she took one of Aang’s arms and Zuko the other as they all three worked to get him to his feet. 

Or rather, his foot. 

Even standing in the water, putting weight on his right ankle caused him a quick gasp of pain and to instinctively retract his leg. 

The others half guided, half lifted him over the edge of the basin, functioning as supports under his shoulders. 

His trousers dripped onto the ground as Zuko went to fetch him a towel. 

Aang gave a quick burst of air out from around him, drying off his skin before bending the water out from his pants with a flick of his wrist. 

Then he promptly almost fell over. 

Suki kept him on his one good leg as Zuko went to stabilize him on his other side, dropping the unnecessary towel. 

Aang let out an awkward laugh, “I guess that stuff really is still in my system.”

“You got more than you should have,” added Zuko, “It’s going to make you feel pretty bad for a while.”

“I thought Shirshu venom only paralyzed you.”

“It depends on dosage. You get too much of it and you’ll pass out.”

“Why was I in a bath?”

Suki smiled, “Zuko had heard from June that hot water speeds up recovery. Loosens you’re muscles and what not. It’s a good thing too, when he and Ms. Kwan brought you in you were barely breathing.”

He felt his face flush, “Ms. Kwan was here? She,” he didn’t know why, but he felt a little embarrassed, “she saw me like that?”

“She and a few of your classmates are waiting toward the front of the house. They refused to leave until you recovered.”

Aang felt a wave of gratification wash over him. Even after learning who he was, his classmates and even his teacher still seemed like they cared about him. Part of him had been afraid that they’d turn their backs on him the moment they found out he was the one responsible for taking down Ozai and ending the war. He was friends with the current Fire Lord, but he was an enemy of the old Fire Nation. He’d been afraid that his classmates might not want to be his friends anymore. 

Suki and Zuko got him his Fire Nation robe and helped him get it on. He found the fabric more comforting than he had expected, and when Suki presented him with a crutch sized to him as well, he frowned. 

“Where’d you get all this stuff? Where are we?” He propped the crutch under his right arm, using it to balance and move easier without relying purely on his friend’s support. “How long was I out?” A hand quickly shot to his head, but his scalp was still smooth. 

Suki smiled knowingly, “Don’t worry. It wasn’t too long.”

“You were out for about four hours.” 

Aang frowned, “that’s a lot longer than I thought shirshus could paralyze someone.”

Suki shrugged, “we’re guessing it has to do with dosage again. For the first couple hours you were having a hard time breathing, but after that you started to get better pretty quickly.”

Zuko frowned, “I’m sorry this happened to you Aang. I shouldn’t have let you and Suki go undercover like this. It’s my fault you got hurt.”

Aang frowned back, “Zuko, stop. This isn’t your fault. If we weren’t here then they would’ve gotten you instead. It’s my job to look out for you. Cuz we’re friends.”

Zuko smiled and pulled Aang in for a hug, much to Aang’s surprise. Zuko was never the one to initiate a hug!

“I don’t like seeing you get hurt,” he said, pulling away, “especially if you get hurt protecting me. You’re my best friend, and I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you.”

Aang smiled at that. He and Zuko had been through a lot, and he was happy that the angry teenager he met at the South Pole was now was one of his closest friends. His family. Suki too. 

He pulled both of them into a hug. 

“I’m sorry for making you two worry. I’m so happy you’re both in my life.”

\- - -

As Aang stepped into the main room of the house, he saw his classmates. Zuko and Suki had helped him to the doorway, but had ultimately left him alone with the four. 

Both On Ji and Shoji lay with their heads resting in their arms, fast asleep at the table. It was the middle of the night after all. 

Hide and Ms. Kwan sat at the other end of the table and looked as if they had been in the middle of talking. Neither looked like they had gotten much sleep. Hide was still wearing his Agni Kai trousers, but much like Aang he wore a robe over it. Ms. Kwan had a bandage around her throat, but otherwise looked almost as refined as always. He noted that her hair seemed slightly less well-groomed than usual. 

As he entered, she caught sight of him and quickly shot to her feet. Hide turned and saw him, then proceeded to do the same. Both bowed deeply. 

“Avatar,” began Ms. Kwan, “please forgive me for my actions in the past.”

Her words stirred On Ji out of her rest, and when she saw Aang she quickly tapped Shoji awake. 

A string of drool fell from his lip as he groggily looked up at Aang. Before his eyes, the other boy’s face grew beet red as he wiped away the saliva and jumped to his feet as well. 

“Kuzon!” He said, beaming, before he caught himself, “o-oh! I mean Avatar!” He and On Ji both bowed as well. 

Aang scratched the back of his head awkwardly. 

“Um, you guys can stop that. I’m still me. You don’t need to get all formal or anything.” He couldn’t quite place it, but the way they bowed bothered him.

They all rose to uptight. 

“Avatar, I-I’m sorry for everything.” Began Hide, not making eye contact, “The things I said about you and Ms. Kwan... the way I treated you... I hope the Avatar can find it in his heart to forgive me.”

Aang smiled, “Hide, please. It’s okay. I’m not mad or anything. You helped me fight off your dad! I should be thanking you!”

“But Avatar-“

“And please Hide,” interrupted Aang, “My name’s Aang. You really don’t need to be all formal with me.”

He looked at the four of them. They all looked so uncomfortable seeing him. Seeing the real him. He knew it shouldn’t hurt like it did, but at that moment it was almost more than he could handle. 

“All of you, please,” he pleaded, “it’s still me. Don’t treat me differently. I’m still Kuzon.” He frowned, “or... I guess Kuzon is me.”

He thought he saw a little of the tightness in On Ji and Shoji loosen a little, but he wasn’t sure.

He chuckled slightly, trying to lighten the mood as he addressed his two friends, “I suppose I should thank you guys for the makeup,” he lifted his arm and turned it to show the tattoo down the back of his forearm, “without you guys, my cover would’ve been blown before we ever got to the Agni Kai!”

They smiled a little, that was a good sign.

Aang took a step toward the table, but accidentally put too much weight on his bad ankle and let out an involuntary yelp of pain. 

Almost immediately both On Ji and Shoji were at either side of him, but he raised a hand to shoo them away, “I’m fine. Just stepped wrong.”

Ms. Kwan gave him a soft smile, “why don’t you sit down? You still look a little unsteady on your feet.”

Aang nodded, and despite what he said, he welcomed the guiding arms of his friends as they led him to a chair. 

He collapsed into the seat, more tired than he had expected. His friends sat on either side of him, as Hide and Ms. Kwan sat across. 

“So,” began his teacher, “Aang. I realize now why we seem to butt heads so often during class.”

Aang smiled sheepishly, “I don’t mean anything by it, honest!”

She shook her head, “no worries my boy, if anything, it makes much more sense. You always came across as a kind soul, so I had trouble wrapping my mind around why you were so disruptive. Now I realize it is simply a difference of culture.” She looked down, as if she too was nervous, “I wish to apologize, Aang,” she continued, “I should have respected your differences and honored them. Had I known the truth, I would have attempted to honor your culture as you had honored ours.”

Aang smiled, “don’t worry Ms. Kwan, to you I was just a mannerless colony slob! You were totally justified! That first day I was just trying not to get outed as the Avatar, or have anybody find out about Momo.”

Ms. Kwan looked confused.

“I had a flying lemur in my uniform the whole day. His name’s Momo.”

Her eyes only got larger at hearing this.

“I had no idea the outfit I got was a school uniform,” he laughed nervously, “So I wasn’t really prepared when the truant officers brought me to your class.”

“So...” began Shoji, who had been too uncomfortable to look Aang in the eye, “why’d you come back? I mean, if you didn’t mean to be there in the first place...”

Aang frowned, “it was fun, isn’t that enough of a reason?”

On Ji laughed at that, breaking the tension in the room. Ms. Kwan smiled as well, “you’re really weird, you know that, right?”

Aang looked at his friend and gave her a mockingly hurt expression, “What! It was fun! I got to act normal for a change. Plus we even made a portrait of Ozai out of noodles! I didn’t even know what he looked like before that! I wanted to hang it in Ozai’s cell, but Zuko said it’d be in poor taste.”

This time Hide spoke up, “you had fun, even with me giving you a hard time?”

Aang looked at him confused, “Of course I did. I mean, you were a bit of a jerk, no offense,”

Hide shook his head, “none taken.”

“But I didn’t blame you for it. Honestly, I had hoped you’d come to the dance party. I threw it to try and loosen everyone up. A hundred years ago the Fire Nation was full of music and dances!”

“So you were actually stuck in an iceberg?” Asked Ms. Kwan, “Like in the play?”

Aang winced, “you saw that Ember Island nightmare? It was honestly terrible. They cast me as a girl! Plus they totally made it seem like Katara and I didn’t like each other.” He sighed, “but yeah, I was.”

She chuckled, “I take it you saw it as well?”

He nodded, “we all went a few weeks before Sozin’s Comet. Great morale booster before I actually had to fight the Fire Lord. Nothing like watching fake-you lose horribly.”

Hide scratched the back of his head nervously, “Aang, I’m sorry for what I said. My father, he’s pounded this idea of what it means to be Fire Nation into my head and you were just so... not it.” He smiled somewhat, “I suppose you really aren’t Fire Nation, but regardless you were right. The version of the nation that my dad sees is wrong. Even if you’re not really Fire Nation, I think you understand what the nation should be better than most. It...” he faltered, “it’s still gonna take some time for me to get fully behind all of what you and Ms. Kwan were saying, but I guess I just want to say thank you. You were right.” There was a long pause as Hide tried to find his words, “do you think, I mean... were you being honest when you said you still were willing to be my friend?”

Aang beamed, “Of course! I’m friends with Zuko, right? He attacked whole villages trying to capture me back when we first met, now he’s one of my closest friends! He even trained me in firebending.” He laughed, “it’s a good thing I didn’t get challenged to an Agni Kai the first time I was at school. I could barely make a puff of smoke!”

He practically saw Hide’s eyes bulge out, “y-you mean you learned all that firebending in a couple months?!”

Aang laughed nervously, “This time last year I could only airbend.”

\- - -

Shoji didn’t want him to leave. He was dreading it. Deep down it ached. 

Aang had stayed another two days after the attack, to help repair the school as best he could. 

It was amazing. Even with his injured ankle, Aang was able to earthbend the courtyard clear and help repair the roofline. Plus while the school was being fixed they hadn’t held any classes, which allowed Shoji the chance to try and just... be there with him. 

He’d been surprised at just how welcoming Aang was. He figured now that he was outed as the Avatar he’d be spending more time with June — or he supposed her name was actually Suki — and the Fire Lord. Instead he seemed to want to spend even more time with On Ji and himself. 

It was definitely weird, having the Fire Lord serve him tea casually with his hair down, with the Avatar sitting across the table telling anecdotes from their travels. 

Suki has splinted his ankle. Apparently he was heading to the South Pole, where his girlfriend would simultaneously kill him and heal him? 

He didn’t know what he expected, but hearing that he had a girlfriend hurt. A lot. He wasn’t surprised to find out that it was the girl from the dance party. The way they had moved together had been absolutely stunning. Shoji has imagined himself in her place a couple of times. 

Regardless, he found himself captivated by Aang, even more than he had been by Kuzon. They were every bit the same, except Aang didn’t have to hold back his free spirit in the least. He was still just as dorky and smiled with the same lopsided smile and had the same grey eyes that melted Shoji’s heart. 

He took On Ji and Shoji flying on his final day there. It had been amazing, and probably the best moment of Shoji’s short life. However, it was tinged with sadness. Something he knew On Ji felt as well. 

Aang was leaving. 

When the farewells finally came, Shoji didn’t know what to do. He stood there awkwardly, wanting to say something, everything, but unable to even make eye contact with Aang. 

“I’ll come back and visit, though the headmaster made it clear I’m not welcome back in school proper.” He laughed nervously.

“I mean, you did destroy half the building.” Chided On Ji playfully. 

“One of these days I need to take you two to one of the air temples! You guys’ll love it!”

He and On Ji began to talk happily about future plans, but to Shoji it all blended together in his mind into nothingness. His palms were sweaty. His heart was racing. And he felt like if he tried to talk he might cry. 

What was this?! He was stronger than this! The last goodbye he’d handled great! Maybe it was because he had been riding the high of the dance and his first rebellious act of putting on the headband. 

Now was different, but he wished it wasn’t. He wanted to be brave and playful like On Ji, but he couldn’t even look at Aang. 

After a while, he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was then that he realized they had stopped talking. 

He looked up to see Aang’s grey eyes. 

“I’ll come back, I promise.”

Before he could stop himself, he wrapped his arms tight around Aang, squeezing him and trying to convey every single strange and conflicted emotion he felt in a single embrace. 

Aang hugged him back, and for one brief moment he felt utterly at bliss. 

But just like the fleeting wind, the moment was over and Aang was climbing aboard his flying bison. 

He felt On Ji’s fingers lace between his as the two watched the bison fly off over the water. 

They were friends with the Avatar, and despite the pain Shoji was feeling, he thanked the spirits that Aang had come into their lives. It was because of him that On Ji now stood at his side. They had met him, and now they had each other.

The wind may be fleeting, but it would always return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this piece! Even though it is over, I would love to hear everyone’s thoughts! Please comment, I believe there’s even a way to leave comments without an account!
> 
> Reading people’s thoughts on this work is what pushed me to finish it, and I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> I wish you all the best during these crazy times :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it or otherwise. Comments help me grow as a writer, as well as letting me know if people are enjoying my piece.
> 
> The next chapter should be up tomorrow.


End file.
